After the Dates: Danny and Violet
by Luiz4200
Summary: My second response to the challenge issued by Flower Princess 11 in The Many Dates of Danny Fenton. This one is based on the alternate ending snippet where Danny chooses Violet.
1. The First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, The Incredibles or any character from either franchise.**

**Disclaimer 2: This fic is a response to a challenge issued by Flower princess 11 in "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" and is based on the alternate ending where Danny chooses Violet.**

**After the Dates: Danny and Violet**

**Chapter 1: The First Date**

_'Another day, another date.' Violet sadly thought while trying to remember why she even agreed to enter this dating service._ "Let's see who I'm going to meet today."

_**Name:**__ D-Fenton_

_**Age:**__ 14_

_**Gender:**__ Male_

_**Height:**__ 5''4'_

_**Weight:**__ 120 lbs_

_**Star Sign:**__ Aries_

_**Hometown:**__ Amity Park, USA_

_**Physical Description:**__ Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built._

"Slim?" Dash Parr teasingly asked. "That means he's skinny."

"Shut up, Dash." She said and kept reading D-Fenton's profile.

_**Personality:**__ Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests._

"He'd better share yours as well." Dash said.

"Dash, have you finished your homework?" The Parr siblings heard their mother ask. Dash quickly left.

'_Thank you, Mom.' Violet thought while resuming her reading._

_**Likes and Interests:**__ Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty …Astrology and NASA …Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs…nice, peaceful days…_

_**Type of person I wish to date:**__ I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music_

After Violet left home to meet D-Fenton, Dash approached his father. "Dad, isn't Amity Park that haunted town?" He asked Mr. Parr, who grew worried upon hearing that.

"Why did you ask it, son?" Mr. Parr asked.

"Because Violet's today date is from that town." Dash answered.

"He's not TooFineTucker, is he?" Bob Parr asked in worry, since he knew of Tucker's infamy from the You+Me=Love's online forum.

"No, Dad." Dash answered. "He's D-Fenton."

"Well, to answer your question, yes, that town is said to be haunted but I'm not sure it's really haunted." Bob explained.

"But there's a ghost hero protecting the people who live there." Dash argued.

"Danny Phantom might be a superhero but I'm not sure he's a ghost." Bob commented. "I think he just has ghost-like powers. The NSA has been trying to learn his identity to ask questions. Speaking of questions, I have to call Rick to ask some of my own. Excuse me."

Bob then phoned Agent Rick Dicker. "Rick? I'm calling to ask about a D-Fenton…"

"_No, he's not TooFineTucker under a new alias." Agent Dicker answered, knowing Bob well enough to figure out what Mr. Incredible would ask. "They entered the program the same day and D-Fenton has his past dates as alibis for when TooFineTucker met the girls he lured with his fake profile."_

"Thank you, Rick." Bob said in relief.

Back at Agent Dicker's office, the man with him voiced a concern. "Rick, shouldn't you tell him that Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley are friends?"

"That's a need-to-know basis, Winston." Agent Dicker replied.

By the time Violet arrived at the movie theater, there was a boy matching D-Fenton's profile, wearing a heart sticker similar to hers and carrying some flowers and she figured out he's D-Fenton. Being too shy to start a conversation, she waited until he approached her.

"**Hello there…you must be **_**SweetViolet…'**_** Danny said and the girl was looking at the ground.**

"**Yes but my real name is Violet…Violet Parr…"She said in a slightly shy voice.**

"**It's nice to meet you Violet, I'm **_**D-Fenton…**_** Danny Fenton…'Danny said as he handed her the flowers.**

"**Thank you…'Violet said as she took them.**

Inside the theater, Violet was so shy it was up to Danny to break the ice. **"So Violet, tell me about yourself?...'Danny asked, getting his shy blind date's attention.**

"**Well…I live in Metroville with my parents and my two brothers…I go to Western View High and I turned 14 about 5 months ago…"Violet said.**

"**So, what are your hobbies?..."Danny asked** and she was surprised he still didn't sound bored at this point.

"**Well…Usually I like reading a good book, listening to music, drawing when I am bored…"Violet said, getting his attention.**

"**You draw? That's cool…'Danny said.**

Violet knew she probably should thank Danny for that compliment but she couldn't bring herself up to say anything.

"**Violet?...'Danny asked** out of concern and she flinched.

"**Huh? Oh yes, Danny?...'Violet said, a little awkwardly.**

"**Are you alright?...'Danny asked.**

"**Violet?..."A boy with brown hair asked** before she had a chance to answer Danny's question. She flinched **almost violently **upon hearing his voice.

"**Oh…Hi Tony…'Violet said, looking away** and fearing Danny wouldn't understand.

"**Hi…'I…uh…didn't expect to see you here…"The guy said awkwardly.**

"**Me neither…'Violet said, looking down.**

'**So…who is your friend?...'He asked and** it was Danny's turn to feel awkward.

"**I'm Danny Fenton…'Danny said to the guy.** He was upset at how Tony's presence made Violet feel but Danny didn't think Tony was a bad guy.

"**I'm Tony Rydinger, nice to meet you.." Tony said as he politely shook his hand** and then **turned his attention to Violet.**

"**So…"** Tony and Violet said to each other but couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"**Uh…you two enjoy the movie…I'm gonna get to my seat…it was nice meeting you Danny…"Tony said shyly as he retreated to the far back of the movie theater.**

Danny regretted **coming off as nosy but** he asked who Tony was. Violet explained he's her ex-boyfriend and **broke up with** her **a few weeks ago.** Danny apologized for asking and understood how she must be feeling. After she explained it all, she was glad **he wasn't judging her.** She also figured _**"Maybe he's not so bad…"**_ when he offered to do something else.

After they got a refund from the movie theater, **Danny offered to take her to get a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger.**

"**How are you enjoying your Nasty Burger?..."Danny asked after Violet took her first bite.**

"**Not bad but why do they call it the **_**Nasty**_** Burger?..."Violet asked, finding the name ironic.**

"**Rumor has it, the place was suppose to be called the Tasty Burger but on the grand opening, some vandals switched the **_**"T"**_** with an **_**"N"**_** and nobody bothered to correct it…"Danny said.**

Both** the laziness** and **the fact that no one cares about the name anymore** were things Violet deemed **weird**. Things were finally going well until they heard **An obnoxious voice** calling **"Hey **_**Fentonowski!..."**_

**Danny groaned **upon recognizing the voice's owner. **"Danny… who is that guy?..."Violet asked.**

"**Trouble…maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away…"Danny whispered** but it didn't work as **Dash approached them with a nasty look on his face and Danny sighed.**

"**Dash, what are you doing here? I though you and your folks were going to Mexico for the summer?..."Danny asked.**

To Violet's confusion, the other guy's explanation somehow involved his father's workplace being attacked **by a ghost with missiles.** She decided not to think about it because she saw the bully about to take his frustrations on Danny. **"Hey! Leave him alone!..."Violet demanded.**

"**Who the heck are you supposed to be?..."Dash asked rudely.**

Violet introduced herself to him and told the bully to leave. Dash called her a **dweeb** and Danny grew offended enough to forget his fear of the bully.

Instead of leaving as Violet demanded, Dash advanced towards Danny until he tripped on something. Unbeknownst to either boy, that 'something' was a force field generated by Violet a.k.a. Invisigirl. Violet then grabbed Danny's neck. **"Come on, while he's down…"** She said and Danny figured out what she was planning** and he was all for it…**

They ran.

"**HEY, get back here! I ain't done with ya!..."Dash shouted as he ran after them.** Fortunately, he didn't see Danny and Violet hiding in an alley and ran past it.

Danny then identified the bully as Dash Baxter, most popular guy at his school, star quarterback **and the biggest jerk in town.** Violet had already heard the bully's name but only now she could stop to think about the coincidence. **"Dash?..."**

"**What?..."**

"**It's funny, I have a ten year old by her named Dash too and as annoying as he can be, I can tell he's way more mature than that creep…"Violet said, making Danny smirk.**

"**I think I can see that…"** Danny said and then thanked her for her help.

After Violet commented on how unreasonable Dash was since the incident Dash wanted to pick on Danny for wasn't Danny's fault and how she felt she was repaying Danny for being **cool with what happened with Tony.**

Upon Violet's suggestion, they returned to Nasty Burger. **Danny and Violet were soon finishing their burgers and milk shakes at the park **and learning more about each other.

"**I think it's kind of cool that you want to be an astronaut Danny…"Violet said**.

"**Thanks…I'm already a junior certified astronaut and I'm always reading any news about it…"Danny said.**

"**I remember my folks telling me how they had witness the moon landing back in the day…"Violet said.**

"**One small step for man, one giant leap for man kind…" Danny recited his favorite quote, making Violet giggle at his antics.**

"**You know…you're kind of funny…"**

"**Thanks…"**

Just when it seemed nothing else could go wrong, both of them **heard an alarm and gun shooting.** Danny told her to **"Get down…"**. A pair of **guys in ski masks and guns** were robbing a jewelry store. **"Oh man…Violet…you go someplace safe and hide. ..I'll…go try and call for help…"Danny said** and she agreed. **"Sure…sure…"**

After he left, she hid in an alley and turned into her heroic alter ego, Invisigirl. _'I hope Danny Phantom doesn't mind another hero entering his turf.' She thought while understanding the bully's tale. This was the haunted town protected by a ghost super._ By the time she found the bad guys, Danny was already confronting them.

"**Really guys, you do realize you're just wasting time and bullet's right?...'** She heard Danny asking but the robbers didn't seem to realize. She generated a force field to stop their getaway car. **"What?..."Danny questioned.**

"**Uh…hello there…"** The ghost hero didn't seem to know **what else to say.**

"**Hey there…I hope you don't mind but I think this car needs to be cleaned out…"The girl said** and Danny, understanding what she meant, took the robbers away from their car.

The two heroes then exchanged introductions and Danny thanked Invisigirl for her help. One of the bad guys tried to shoot **Invisigirl, who merely used her force field to protect her.** However, a stray bullet made a truck go downhill without a driver.

Danny turned a crossbar into a restraint to hold the thieves while the two heroes went after the truck, with Danny carrying Invisigirl. **Danny went from behind and used his ghostly strength to pull it, while Invisigirl was at the front and created a force field to try and push it back. Their combined forces managed to make the large and heavy truck eventually stopped before it hit anything or anyone at the bottom of the hill, causing all the citizens who witness it to cheer loudly for their heroes. They also saw the police arrive to take in the two crooks that Danny and Invisigirl had captured together.**

Once again, Danny thanked Invisigirl. They then saw reporters approaching and decided to leave. After they exchanged goodbyes, Invisigirl turned herself invisible and returned to the alley to change back into Violet Parr. She then returned to the park and hoped her date didn't become too worried or worse, find out about her secret. _'He wouldn't understand.' She feared._

Upon arriving, she started looking for him until she heard his voice from near a statue. **"Violet?..."**

"**Danny!..."Violet shouted as she ran to him** and asked **"Are you okay?..."**

"**I'm fine…I managed to find a payphone and call the cops…"** He answered and then asked. **"Are you okay?..."**

"**I'm fine…I hid…"**

"**I'm just glad you're alright…"Danny said honestly.**

After what happened, she was not only alright but also more confident and they went through the rest of their date without any interruptions. Afterwards, he walked her to the stop where she'd take a bus back to Metroville (**20 miles east of Amity Park**). She and Danny got along so well she decided to allow him to call her "Vi". The last thing she said to him before leaving was _**"See ya later Danny, we should do this again real soon…"**_. After the bus departed, she briefly grew worried as she recalled telling Danny Phantom practically the same thing but then figured out there's no reason to worry unless Fenton and Phantom were the same person and the idea a super would use a name so similar to his civilian self's was ridiculous.

**20 miles later**

At the Metroville Bus Station, the Parrs were relieved upon seeing Violet back. "Welcome back, Violet." Bob Parr welcomed his daughter.

"It's good to see you again." His wife Helen Parr added and then nudged Dash into saying something as well.

"Uh, hello, Vi." Dash said.

"Goo goo." Jack-Jack added.

"It's good to see all of you again." Violet commented. The whole family then entered their car.

"It must've been a short movie." Dash commented. "It ended soon enough for you to help Danny Phantom with those robbers."

"Good work by the way, Violet." Bob added.

"Danny and I didn't watch it." Violet explained. "Tony's presence made it awkward."

"Danny?" Helen asked.

"That's what the D in D-Fenton stands for, Mom." Violet replied.

"Was it hard to get away from him so he'd not find out you're Invisigirl?" Bob eagerly asked.

"He left to get a payphone to call the cops." Violet explained.

"Payphone?" Dash asked in confusion. "Didn't he have a cell phone?"

"Honestly, I was so glad to have chance to become Invisigirl I never stopped to think about it until now." Violet commented.

"Either way, it wouldn't be the time to question that." Helen stated.

"Maybe he's Danny Phantom and was just using an excuse to put on his Phantom suit without you knowing." Dash suggested.

"His name is Danny Fenton." Violet argued. "If he were a super, and I'm not saying he is, I'm sure he would pick something more different for a super name."

"Similar names worked for the Impossibles." Dash counter-argued.

"Dash, this isn't an old Hanna-Barbera cartoon." Helen told her son. "This is real life."

'_The worst part,' Violet thought. 'is that he still is more mature than the other Dash.'_

**End chapter.**

**Author's note: The bold text used during Danny's date comes from the original fic.**

**Author's note 2: 'Invisigirl' is a name Flowerprincess11 used for Violet's alter ego in that fic.**

**Author's note 3: I wrote Violet using a force field on Dash Baxter because I think it's less likely to be noticed than her becoming invisible.**


	2. The Second Date

**Chapter 2: The Second Date**

After all those dates, it was time for Danny Fenton to choose one of the girls who chose him. After recovering from the shock of being able to choose one of _twenty-eight_ girls, Danny decided to pick Violet Parr.

Meanwhile, Violet was anxiously waiting for Danny's response. "Will he choose me? Will he choose me?"

"Probably not." Dash Parr teased his sister.

"Dash, that's not a nice thing to say." Helen scolded her speedster son. _'It might be true but still not nice.'_

"Even if he doesn't, you still have ways to contact other boys you got along with." Bob reassured his daughter.

She then got a message and read it. "Yes! He chose me!"

"I guess skinny boys can't be picky." Dash commented but Violet was too happy to care. She soon got in contact with Danny to schedule a second date.

Two days later, Danny was flying to the bus station to wait for Violet. To his dismay, his ghost sense activated. _'Of all days.' He thought in frustration_ until he saw the Box Ghost.

"Beware." The ghost said but Danny simply pulled him into a Fenton Thermos. He would get back home but it'd likely make him late for the date and, if the Box Ghost escaped, it's the Box Ghost so no harm done. Upon arriving at the bus station, he was glad he made it before his date. A few seconds later, a bus arrived and Violet was among the passengers leaving it. "Vi!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny!" She replied and they hugged each other. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Shopping." He explained. "There's a new Dumpty Humpty CD I want to buy and you said in your profile you like shopping."

"Okay." She replied while mentally berating herself for forgetting he mentioned that band at his profile. They went to the mall and, to their surprise, found someone Danny knew. "Tucker?" He asked.

"Hi, Danny." Tucker replied and looked at Danny's date. "This must be Violet Parr."

"Yes." Danny replied. "And that must be Velma Dinkley."

"Correct." Velma replied.

"Velma, this is my best friend Danny Fenton." Tucker said.

"Nice to meet you." Danny said while shaking hands with Velma, who said "Nice to meet you as well."

"Violet, this is my best friend Tucker Foley." Danny said.

"TooFineTucker?" Violet asked in shock. "I believe I've read about you at the website's forum."

"I've removed the exaggerations before being paired up with Velma!" Tucker protested and then turned his attention to Danny. "Thanks for the advice to keep it real, Danny."

"I told you." Danny replied.

"It wasn't just the advice itself but the time you sent it." Tucker explained. "When I pulled out my PDA to read the message, Velma recognized it as a _Sung PX PDA Model X10_."

"I was impressed he managed to get it." Velma commented. "I kept to the X09 because all places I went to look for an X10 had already ran out of them. By the way, thanks for introducing me to the guy who provides your tech."

"You're welcome, Velma." Tucker replied.

"Well, I don't wanna stand between you and your plans, Tucker." Danny commented. "I'm going to buy the new Dumpty Humpty CD."

"Okay, Danny." Tucker replied. "See you at the food court?"

"Vi?" Danny asked her and she nodded. "Yes, Tuck."

He and Violet then went to the music shop and Danny paid for the CD with cash. "Uh, is there anything you'd like to buy here?" Danny asked Violet. "No, thanks."

As they left, they heard a cellphone ringing. It was Danny's. "Dad?"

"_Son, I don't want to interrupt your date but, would you mind buying some fudge on your way back?" Jack asked. "We're almost out of it. I'd buy some myself but your Mom and I are working on…" A big explosion was heard. "Oh, not again. Bye, son."_

"Dad wants me to run an errand on the way back home, Vi." Danny explained.

"At least now we won't have to look for payphones the next time we need to call the cops. Right, Danny?" Violet asked while secretly worried in case Invisigirl was needed again.

"Huh?" Danny asked in confusion until he remembered his excuse from their previous date. "Oh, right." _'Oh, no.' Danny was worried. 'Now I'll have to make up another excuse if a ghost attacks.'_

They then joined Tucker and Velma. "Danny, Tucker told me your parents hunt ghosts." Velma commented. "How many ghosts turned out to be human crooks in disguise?"

"None so far." Danny commented. "All of them were real ghosts."

"Really?" Velma asked in skepticism. "All ghosts my friends and I met during our travels were crooks disguised as ghosts."

"That talk reminds me of one of those ghost hunting teams that came to Amity Park to look for Danny Phantom back when an anonymous person offered a million dollars for our hero's capture." Tucker commented and then turned his attention to Velma. "Except yours has a dog instead of a cat." Tucker knew who was behind that reward but couldn't explain it to Violet or Velma.

"I recall Phantom was believed to be a villain back then." Velma commented. "My friends and I would've come but we were already trying to solve another mystery and we were suspecting foul play considering the benefactor's anonymity and the directions to claim the reward."

'_Good call.' Danny and Tucker thought._

"So, what do we do now?" Violet asked.

"Oh, look at we have here." A new voice maliciously commented and everyone but Velma recognized the newcomer as Dash Baxter. "How did the both of you get stuck with these losers?"

"Don't talk about Vi/Velma like that!" Danny/Tucker ordered in protest.

"I wasn't asking _you_." The bully taunted them. He then approached Velma. "You probably would look better without those glasses."

"Actually, I can barely look at all without them." Velma replied.

"Dash, shouldn't you be in another You+Me=Love date?" Danny asked.

"As if." Dash scoffed. "I quit after the fifth date because I realized that dating service is meant for losers."

"And because the girls rejected him." Tucker whispered to Danny.

"What did you say?" Dash demanded.

"Uh, I said you shouldn't have given up so soon." Tucker lied. "I went through all 30 days and the last girl I met was the best one." That part was true.

"Thank you, Tucker." Velma replied.

"That means there must be something really wrong with the other 29 girls you met." Dash commented.

"Leave our friend alone." They heard someone else say. Looking around, they saw two guys, a girl and a dog.

"Don't worry, Fred." Velma said. "Dash's about to leave, right?"

Taking a look at the blonde guy he assumes to be Fred, Dash pondered his fighting chances and, in spite of probably not knowing the meaning of 'pondered', decided it wasn't worth it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." He left while mumbling "Fenton and Foley would've been put into their places if not for those meddling kids." The dog then barked. "And their dog too."

"Did he just call you guys 'meddling kids'?" Danny asked in confusion.

"You, like, get used to it." The other teenage boy among Velma's friends commented. "Nice to meet you. My name is Norville Rogers, but my friends, like, call me Shaggy."

'_With a name like _Norville_, it's no wonder he'd rather go by that nickname.' Danny thought._ "Nice to meet you, Shaggy. I'm Danny Fenton and this is Violet Parr, my date and hopefully girlfriend."

"I don't mind making it official, Danny." Violet said.

"Really?" Danny excitedly asked. After that was settled, introductions continued. "Gang, this is my boyfriend Tucker Foley." Velma said. "Tucker, you already know Shaggy. These are my other friends Fred Jones and Daphne Blake."

"A-rem." The dog seemed to snort.

"And Shaggy's dog Scooby Doo." Velma added.

"Well, we'll keep looking for ghosts." Fred said. "You four keep on your double date."

"Double date?" Danny asked after Velma's friends left. "Vi and I just chanced upon you."

"And besides, Tucker and I are going to the movies and I doubt they'll allow outside food and drink." Velma replied while looking at Danny's thermos.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion until Violet pointed at the thermos. "Oh, this is a Fenton Thermos." He explained. "They're for capturing ghosts."

"Ooookay." She reluctantly said.

"Which movie are you going to watch?" Violet asked. Rather than talking, Tucker showed a poster and Violet recognized it. "Danny, isn't it the movie we'd watch during our first date?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, it is, Vi." Danny answered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" _'Especially now it's unlikely we'll meet Tony Rydinger again.'_

"Yes, Danny." Violet answered.

"Wait." Tucker asked. "What're you guys thinking?"

"And he calls _me_ clueless." Danny told Violet.

Tucker frowned at the comment. "Any news from Sam?" He maliciously asked.

"Is she already back from Europe?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Clueless." Tucker said.

"Danny, would this Sam be the goth Dash mentioned along with some Valerie as girls you dated before you first met me?" Violet asked in curiosity.

"Vi, while Valerie and I do have a brief history together, Sam and I are just friends and the bully is just teasing me about that." Danny explained and, while Violet felt he was being honest, she couldn't help but suspect Sam wanted something more.

"Let me guess." Velma whispered to Tucker. "Sam wants more than friendship and everyone at your school except for Danny knows that. Right?"

"Right." Tucker replied but his smile of triumph gave place to the terror he felt for when Sam found out. _'How could I forget Sam's crush on Danny?' Tucker asked._ "Just in case, Danny, don't tell her I'm the one who talked you into entering the dating service."

"Don't worry, Tucker." Danny reassured his friend. "I know how she feels about more people entering our circle."

'_Clueless.' Tucker thought._ They then went to the movies.

While the two couples were watching the movie, the Mansons were leaving the airport back to their mansion. At some point, Sam was planning to surprise her friends by showing up without warning them but decided she couldn't wait and called them. Unfortunately, her attempts to call for Danny's and/or Tucker's cellphones resulted into a message telling Sam the numbers are either turned off or outside coverage area and asking her to try again later. _'They must be watching a movie.' She thought_ and then decided to call Fentonworks.

"_Fentonworks. Jack Fenton speaking."_

"Mr. Fenton, it's Sam."

"_How're things in Europe?" Jack asked._

"My parents and I already returned, Mr. Fenton." Sam explained. "May I please talk to Danny now?"

"_Sorry, Sam." Jack replied. "He's on a date with his girlfriend Violet."_

"Good joke, Mr. Fenton." Sam sarcastically stated. "Now let me talk to Danny, please."

"_It's no joke, Sam." Jack said. "Danny and Tucker entered a dating service and got girlfriends."_

"No I know it's a joke." Sam commented. "I can believe Tucker trying a dating service but not getting a girlfriend or Danny trying the dating service. Is he at home or not?"

"_No, he's not." At this point, Jack was annoyed at her stubbornness. "If you didn't want Danny to have a girlfriend who isn't you, you should've told him your feelings."_

"Joke's over. Bye." She ended the call.

"You can meet your friends tomorrow, Sammykins." Pamela told her daughter.

After the movie ended, the two couples were wondering what to do until they saw several people running away in fear. "Guys!" Shaggy called for the couples. "There's a ghost dressed like a, like, lunch lady causing a rampage because of a vegetarian restaurant's opening."

"The Lunch Lady Ghost!" Danny and Tucker exclaimed at the same time and then noticed the girls staring at him. "My parents hunt ghosts and they taught me a few things."

"Even how to capture the ghost with that Thermos of yours?" Velma skeptically asked.

"Actually, she's one of the ghosts that must be weakened before being sucked into a Fenton Thermos so I'm calling for help." Danny explained. "You'd better hide." He added and ran.

"Like, good idea." Shaggy agreed and Tucker had the impression Scooby barked something similar.

'_I knew he was a fraud.' Velma thought._

"I'm hiding in the bathroom." Violet said and left as well.

"Like, another good idea." Shaggy said and he and Scooby were about to leave but Velma grabbed them. "Oh, no. You chickens will stay with me. Tucker, will you help my friends devise a trap?"

"Sure, Velma." Tucker replied. _'Anything to make sure you won't capture Danny even if you don't trust there'll be a million-dollar-reward.'_

Once he made sure nobody was watching him, Danny went ghost and flew after the Lunch Lady Ghost as Danny Phantom. "Lunch time is over." Danny told the ghost.

"Clever." The Lunch Lady Ghost sarcastically replied. "But there's always time for _seconds_." She replied and threw sausages at him.

"My turn! My turn!" Tucker excitedly asked.

"Stick to the plan." Velma replied.

"Alright." Tucker said as he, Shaggy and Scooby approached the ghosts. "Hey, Miss Lunch Lady, how about some carrots?" Shaggy asked. "They're, like, so better than meat."

"Bite your tongue." Tucker whispered to Shaggy.

"NO VEGETABLE IS BETTER THAN MEAT!" The Lunch Lady Ghost angrily shouted and then tried to blast Shaggy and Scooby but they dodged. Danny took advantage of the distraction to hit her with a blast of his own and then pulled her into a thermos. "I'd have defeated you this time if not for those meddling kids!" She said while being sucked.

'_Again with the meddling kids comment?' Danny mentally asked._

"Hey, how did he get a Fenton Thermos like Danny Fenton's?" Velma asked.

"Uh, my friends and I trust him enough to lend him ghost hunting equipment to use against really evil ghosts." Tucker answered as a cover up.

"Now I'll never know if my trap would work." Fred sadly commented.

"Thank you…" Danny said as he approached Tucker and the Gang. "people I never met before."

"Cut the theatrics, Phantom." Daphne told the ghost hero. "Did you think none of us would recognize a Fenton Thermos?" She asked while showing Velma.

"Do you know…" Danny fearfully asked.

"That my boyfriend and his friends gave it to you because they trust you to be a hero?" Velma finished the question. "Yes, we know."

Danny looked at Tucker, who motioned him to play along. "Yeah, they trust me. Danny Fenton even called for my help. He mentioned a girl named Violet. Which one of you is her?"

"None of us, Phantom." Daphne answered. "She's answering a call from Mother Nature."

"Okay. Bye." Phantom said and then left. Unbeknownst to them, Invisigirl was watching them. _'It seems I wasn't needed this time. I'd better return to my civilian identity before someone suspects something.'_

Afterwards, the couples and the Gang met at the food court. "So, you guys give Danny Phantom ghost hunting equipment?" Fred asked.

"Yes, but don't tell my parents." Danny asked while glad Fred, in spite of being as big as Dash, was considerably nicer. "They think all ghosts are evil."

"Well, Phantom didn't help his case when he attacked this town's then Mayor Ernesto Montez." Velma commented.

"Mayor Montez was being overshadowed by another ghost." Danny explained.

"Overwhat?" Shaggy asked.

"That's how ghostly possessions are called in Amity Park." Velma explained and everyone stared at her. "I made a web search." She said and showed her PDA.

'_No wonder she and Tucker matched.' Danny thought._

"So, you guys spend summers solving mysteries?" Violet asked the Gang.

"Not only summers but, like, whole years." Shaggy answered.

"Don't you ever go to school?" Danny asked them.

"We take online classes." Fred explained.

"If only I could convince my parents to let me try it." Tucker sadly commented. "Being free from things like bullies and P.E. and having more computer time."

Danny could understand the desire for a bully-free environment.

"Scooby Dooby Doo." Scooby said.

"Okay, who's the ventriloquist?" Danny asked.

"I am but, like, how did you figure out someone here's a ventriloquist?" Shaggy asked.

"Do you expect me to believe the dog can talk?" Danny asked.

"Dog?" Scooby asked in confusion.

"Is that, like, supposed to be harder to believe than like, ghosts being real?" Shaggy asked.

"I get your point, but still…" Danny commented.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Tucker being discussed in an online forum at You+Me=Love! is something I first saw at NeoMark's "Danny and Gwen".**

**Author's Note 2: Shaggy being a ventriloquist is something I recalled from an early version of the character.**

**Author's Note 3: The way the meddling kids get their education in this fic is something I took from their answers when asked about their schooling in the Black Lightning crossover from the Scooby Doo Team Up comic.**


	3. Team Phantom Reunites

**Chapter 3: Team Phantom Reunites**

After that double date, Violet took a bus back to Metroville and Mystery, Inc. decided to look for a new mystery elsewhere. Shaggy said Amity Park had "like, too many ghosts". To Jack's pleasure, Danny remembered to buy fudge.

"Good job, son." Jack commented.

"Jack, did you tell him already?" Maddie asked in concern.

"Tell me what?" Danny asked.

"Danny, while you were on your date with Violet, Sam called." Jack said and that drew Jazz's attention. "She's back from Europe and didn't like learning you're dating someone, if you know what I mean."

"I know, Dad." Danny commented. "Sam doesn't like it when Tucker and I expand our friendship circle." He then noticed his family staring at him. "What?"

"Danny, you're so clueless." Jazz stated.

Meanwhile, Violet was telling _her_ family about the date. "So, your boyfriend is friends with TooFineTucker?" Bob asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but he's not that bad and it's thanks to him Danny joined the dating service." Violet explained.

"Did you meet Danny Phantom again?" Dash eagerly asked.

"He did show up but I didn't reveal Invisigirl's presence since it was already late for me to help." Violet answered.

"Good." Helen commented while Jack-Jack giggled. "I don't think Danny Fenton would've dismissed it as a coincidence if the second time Invisigirl showed up in Amity Park took place during your second time there."

"Well, he does fail to notice someone's feelings for him after all." Violet said while slightly worried Sam would cause any problems.

"Some boys are that dense." Helen commented.

Bob's phone then rang. "Rick? Bank robbery? Where? We're on our way!" He exclaimed and hung up the phone. "Dear, the Underminer is back." He said and then turned his attention to Violet. "Violet, watch over your brothers." Dash moaned at the fact he wouldn't be joining his parents in action.

The next day, Danny was relaxing at home when he heard the doorbell, it was Sam. "Sam. Dad told me you're back and tried to call me yesterday." Danny commented.

"Did he also tell the joke he told me?" She asked while glad to see him again.

"Dad wasn't joking, Sam." Danny explained. "Tucker and I did enter a dating service and got girlfriends. I might get to introduce you to Vi someday."

"Vi?" Sam asked while secretly sad over Danny no longer being available.

"Short for Violet." Danny explained.

'_He even has a nickname for her?' Sam thought, more heartbroken than ever._

"By the way, when I first met Violet, Dash did the usual teasing about us supposedly being an item so, don't be surprised if she's needlessly worried about us."

"Of course, Danny." Sam sarcastically replied (not that he'd figure it out) but then noticed something. "Dash Baxter? Isn't he still in Mexico?"

"One of my battles with Skulker destroyed the place where his Dad works so the Baxters had to return sooner." Danny explained.

"And, of course, he decided to take his frustrations on you." Sam snarked.

"He got in the way with Vi and some of the girls the dating service introduced to me afterwards." Danny replied.

"Girl_s_ as in more than _one_?" Sam asked in shock.

"I met 30 girls in 30 days." Danny said.

'If I ever get whoever introduced him to the dating service.' Sam angrily thought.

They then heard the doorbell again and Danny answered. "Tucker?"

"Danny, please tell me you didn't tell Sam I'm the one who told you about You+Me=Love!." He desperately pleaded and then noticed their goth friend's presence. "Hi, Sam." He quickly said. "Please, Danny, say... uh-oh."

"No, I didn't." Danny replied with a boring expression. "I was just telling her about how Dash got in the way during some of those dates."

"Oh, right." Tucker replied and eagerly pulled his PDA to show Dash taking a garbage bath not only because he wanted to distract Sam but also because he loved watching Dash being humiliated.

Sam laughed a lot upon seeing that. "Serves the bully right for getting Jen and me kicked from the hockey game!" Danny exclaimed.

"Was this Jen into this?" Sam asked already liking her for a reason other than her not being the one who became Danny's girlfriend.

"Don't tell any adults since she's not been caught, but it was her idea." Danny answered. "I just kept looking at the jumbotron to make sure it'd happen while Dash was being seen there."

"If you find that impressive, you should've seen Lita." Tucker added. "Danny says she defeated Dash and Kwan at the same time while wearing pink heels!"

"Do you have a video of that as well?" Sam eagerly asked.

"Unfortunately not." Tucker answered. "It'd be more humiliating for him than the one from the hockey game."

"So, what do we do now that we're back?" Danny asked. "I suggest video games."

"I second it!" Tucker replied.

"And I third it." Sam added.

After Sam bested her friends again, she readied herself to leave. "Well, it was a good time but I must go home before my parents start looking for me."

"Goodbye, Sam." Danny and Tucker said.

"So, how're you and Velma going to work a long-distance relationship?" Danny asked.

"We'll just deal with the problems as they appear, Danny." Tucker answered. "A girl who loves technology is worth the effort."

'_Only you, Tucker.' Danny thought._ "Let's rewatch the Dash scene. Shall we?"

Tucker grinned as he replayed the scene. "Do you think Clockwork would let us go back to film Lita trashing Dash, Dale and Kwan?" He suggested.

"It's not worth it, Tucker." Danny answered. He wouldn't risk another 'Jack Plasmius' incident after his last time travel.

"Well, it's been fun to have the whole team together again but I must go home." Tucker commented. "Bye, Danny."

"Bye, Tucker." Danny replied.

As Tucker left Fentonworks, he felt a scary presence approaching him. "You plus me equal love, Tucker?" Sam asked with a glare.

"Sam?" Tucker asked in horror. "Weren't you already going back home?"

"I need answers, Tucker, and you'd better have a good excuse." She demanded.

"Well, my parents wouldn't let me into the dating service unless Danny entered as well and I somehow forgot your not-so-secret crush…"

Meanwhile, inside Fentonworks, the whole Fenton Family heard a high-pitched scream. "Who'd be singing opera at this time?" Danny asked.

"I don't think it's opera, little brother." Jazz answered. "I think a girl who already had a crush on you found out it was Tucker who told you about the dating site."

"Valerie wouldn't do it." Danny said.

"Danny, I think she meant another girl." Maddie commented while wondering if her son was really that oblivious to Sam's feelings.

"Mom, I would know if there was anyone else." Danny commented, shocking the rest of his family.

"Who does he take from?" Maddie whispered to Jack.

"Beats me." Jack whispered back. "I just hope he's grown out of it by the time he moves out and starts a family of his own or a ghost might move in with them without him ever knowing."

Overhearing them, Jazz was amazed at the irony.

Meanwhile, at the National Super Agency, Rick Dicker and Winston Deavor were discussing a potential new Super to join the Agency. "Rick, are you sure Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?" Winston asked.

"Winston, you read the reports of Danny Fenton's dates and the Danny Phantom sightings." Rick stated. "While the incidents that took place in Amity Park might be a coincidence, the same cannot be said about the sightings in places like Metropolis, Jump City and Gotham."

"Should we tell the Parrs?" Winston asked.

"Negative, Winston." Rick answered. "Let's not interfere with Violet's love life until we're sure or that we suspect Danny Phantom to be a villain instead of a hero. Our investigations have already led us to the fact Amity Park's then Mayor Ernesto Montez was being possessed by another ghost back when Phantom supposedly attacked him."

"So, do you think it's time for DevTech to develop a bigger interest on Amity Park?" Winston asked with a smile that'd make people who didn't know him think he's a villain.

**End chapter.**


	4. Another Billionaire Enters Amity Park

**Chapter 4: Another Billionaire Enters Amity Park**

Danny Fenton was doing his homework _'Honestly, what kind of teacher assigns homework on the first day of the school year?' He thought in frustration._ When his phone rang. "Tucker?"

"_Danny, something terrible happened!" Tucker exclaimed in horror._

"Did the football team assign you to be their water boy again?" Danny guessed.

"_Worse!"_

"Did they make you their mascot?" Danny came up with another guess.

"_Worse!"_

"Was meat cut from the school cafeteria again?" Knowing Tucker, Danny wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened.

"_Good guess but it's just almost that bad." Tucker commented._

"Okay, I give up." Danny replied. "What happened?"

"_DevTech has bought a factory in Amity Park!" Tucker explained._

"Tucker, what's DevTech?" Danny asked.

"_It's the company owned by the Deavors!" Tucker explained. "The Screenslavers!"_

"Oh, you mean Evelyn Deavor?" Danny asked. "Isn't she in prison?"

"_Yeah but I don't buy her brother's tale that he had nothing to do with the whole mess." Tucker replied. "Especially after the Underminer was revealed to be another screenslaved victim."_

"Tucker, I know I was as surprised as you were when Evelyn Deavor admitted she hypnotized him into villainy hoping the newfound popularity Supers gained with that Syndrome guy would be destroyed by Mr. Incredible blundering things like he did trying to stop a villain named Bomb Voyage years ago but what do you expect me to do?" Danny asked. "Winston Deavor isn't exactly doing anything illegal."

"_You could use your invisibility and your intangibility to spy on him so you'd be able to find evidence." Tucker suggested._

"Danny, we have visitors!" Danny heard his mother calling.

"I'm going, Mom." He called back. "Sorry, Tuck. We've got visitors. Bye." Danny wasn't really worried because, at worst, Winston Deavor was a Vlad without ghost powers or a history with his parents and the screenslaving was easier to break from than the mind control Freakshow once put him under. Upon arriving at the living room, he was surprised at meeting Violet and two guys he never met before.

"Son, this is Winston Deavor." Jack said while pointing at a guy with a sinister-looking face that made Danny wonder if Tucker was right to worry about him.

"Nice to meet you, Danny." Winston said while offering his hand for a handshake. In spite of being left-handed, Danny used his right hand as a reply.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Deavor." Danny replied in kind since, creeped out or not by Winston's reputation, he couldn't deny the businessman the benefit of doubt.

"This is Mr. Deavor's lawyer Robert Parr." Jack added while pointing at the other man Danny didn't know. "And you already know his daughter Violet."

"Hi, Danny." Violet said.

"Hi, Vi." Danny replied and then turned her attention to her father. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Parr." The teen ghost couldn't help but feel intimidated by how muscular Bob Parr was.

"Nice to meet you too, Danny." Bob's handshake was so strong Danny briefly wondered if he was shaking hands with Superman. Bob then approached Danny and whispered "You'd better treat my daughter with respect, or else…"

"Yes, Sir." Danny quickly replied, afraid of knowing what Bob's "or else" meant.

"Sorry about that, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Bob told Jack and Maddie.

"It's okay." Jack replied. "We also have a daughter and I have no problem seeing myself making a similar threat to Antonio."

"Who?" Violet asked while shocked at hearing a name similar to "Tony".

"Antonio Garcia is a boy Jasmine met at the dating service." Jack explained.

"Anyway, I believe we came here to talk business." Winston commented.

"Business?" Danny asked in confusion.

"That's right, son!" Jack proudly declared. "Mr. Deavor has bought a factory in Amity Park and wants to hire us to ghost-proof it. Isn't it fantastic?"

"Sure, Dad." Danny wasn't sure what to feel. Yes, Mr. Deavor might be just a human who's concerned about ghosts but he could also be a villain.

"Danny, since we're here, why don't we do something together?" Violet suggested.

"Danny, have you already finished your homework?" Maddie asked her son.

"Not yet, Mom." Danny sadly answered.

"So finish it first and then we'll talk." She ordered.

"I could help." Violet volunteered.

"Wait a minute." Bob demanded. "Where do you do your homework, young man?"

"In my… bedroom." Danny sadly answered.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Mr. Parr." Jazz volunteered. Not only because she wanted to help her brother but also because she thought Winston Deavor looked creepy.

"Alright then." Bob replied with a smile.

In Danny's bedroom, Violet was checking Danny's homework. "You're not exactly an A student. Are you?" She asked.

"C student, actually." Danny sadly replied. She then pointed out his mistakes and he was impressed. "Thanks, Vi."

"You were never that welcoming of my help." Jazz commented.

"That's because you came more like an annoying know-it-all than someone wanting to help." Danny replied.

"Little brothers." Jazz said.

"Tell me about it." Violet replied. "I have two of them. Albeit Jack-Jack's behavior can be excused on the grounds that he's a baby."

'_I'd rather have Vi's father here.' Danny thought. 'There's no way his 'or else' can be any worse than this.'_

After they finished Danny's homework, they decided to go to the park but not before Bob gave Danny a card. "This is the address of the factory Mr. Deavor has bought." Mr. Parr explained. "If she's not there by six o'clock, you'd better have a good excuse."

"Okay, Mr. Deavor." Danny replied and took Violet to the park. Unbeknownst to them, Sam Manson was there as well. She loved nature and, while some would say the environment was too sunny for a goth, she would rather spend a day at the park than try whatever fancy dresses her parents bought for her. _'The best part,' She thought 'was not having to hear Danny talking about Violet.'_

Then she heard Danny ask "Would you like some ice cream, Vi?". At first, Danny's goth friend thought she was hearing things but then she looked around and noticed Danny was really there. _'That must be Violet.' Sam thought with disdain. 'What does she have to be able to steal my boyfr… I mean a boy who happens to be a friend of mine?'_

She then decided to approach Danny. "Hi. Danny." Sam said. "That must be Violet."

"N-n-nice to meet you, Sam." Violet tried to greet her boyfriend's friend.

"Uh, are you afraid of me or something like that?" Sam asked while wondering if Violet had anything against goths.

"No." Violet quickly replied.

"Sorry about that, Sam." Danny intervened. "She's a little shy and Dash joked to her about us having once wanted more than friendship between us. Will you please reassure her?"

"Sure, Danny." Sam replied with a hesitant smile. "We're just friends and nothing else."

"See?" Danny asked his girlfriend. Violet could tell Sam wanted something more but also that Danny was oblivious to it so she was satisfied.

"Well, have fun." Sam uneasily said and left.

"Bye, Sam." Danny replied and resumed his date with Violet.

Unbeknownst to the clueless halfa and his usually shy girlfriend, Sam was calling someone about their date. "Tucker, it's your fault Danny got involved with that Violet girl!" The goth declared. "You must help me save him from her."

"_Sam, I've got no time for your stupid conspiracy theories." Tucker replied. "An evil corporation is installing itself in Amity Park and I'm doing something about it."_

"Evil corporation?" Sam asked in confusion. "Unless it's Vlad's doing, you're sounding like me."

"_Winston Deavor has brought his screenslaving company to Amity Park and it's my duty as a technology lover to deter anyone who misuses it!" Tucker explained._

"Tucker, I've got no time for _your_ theories." Sam replied. "If you won't help me with Violet Parr, I'll do something myself. Bye." She then turned off her phone.

To her surprise, she then heard several people shouting about a ghost. Worried about Danny, she drew a Fenton weapon and ran to where she saw him last and found him battling Skulker. "Sam?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I've heard about a ghost attack." Sam replied. "Where's Violet?"

"I told her to run and call the cops." Danny answered, explained how he got his girlfriend to leave so he could go ghost without her seeing it.

Sam quickly aimed at Skulker's head. The ghost dodged but Danny took advantage of that distraction to blast it can suck the real Skulker into a Fenton Thermos. "Thanks, Sam." Danny said.

"You're welcome, Danny." Sam replied.

At that point, Danny would revert back to human form but then noticed someone else's presence. "Excuse me but I must leave. Please comfort that civilian for me." He said and left.

Sam then noticed Violet's presence. _'So she doesn't know Danny's secret and never met him as Phantom before.'_ "Don't worry, Violet." Sam reassured her "non"-rival. "Our ghostly hero Danny Phantom defeated the evil ghost."

"Okay but, where did you get that weapon?" Violet asked.

"Danny's parents made it." Sam explained. "They're ghost hunters."

"Last time I checked, they think all ghosts are evil." Violet commented.

"My parents think so, Vi, but Jazz and I know better." Danny explained as he reappeared as Fenton. "Are you and Sam okay?"

"Yes, Danny." Violet answered while Sam just nodded. "But now I think we should meet Dad at Mr. Deavor's factory just in case another ghost attack delays us. Dad's not familiar enough to the fact ghosts are real."

"Okay, Vi." Danny replied, being afraid of jinxing it. "Bye, Sam."

"Wait!" Sam called. "Violet, did you say "Deavor" as in "Winston Deavor"?"

"Yes." Violet answered.

"Tucker just called about that." Sam said. "He's worried that Deavor is evil like his sister."

"Yeah, he called me as well." Danny replied as they kept walking. "He's that obsessed with technology."

They eventually arrived at the factory. "Here so soon?" Bob asked out of concern that he did too much of a good work scaring Danny.

"Our date was interrupted by a ghost, Dad." Violet explained. "Fortunately Danny Phantom saved us."

"Violet, you shouldn't trust a ghost." Jack Fenton advised her. "They're evil."

"Not necessarily." Danny replied.

"Not you too, Danny." Maddie said with a frown.

They then suddenly heard people screaming "Down with Screenslavers! Down with Screenslavers! Down with Screenslavers! Down with Screenslavers! Down with Screenslavers!"

"Is that… Tucker?" Jazz asked while looking through a window.

"TooFineTucker?" Bob asked.

"You heard of him, Mr. Parr?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Some of the girls who met him through the dating service posted very negative opinions of him." Bob replied and Sam was NOT surprised.

"Alright, officers." They heard Winston Deavor saying on the phone. "We'll wait here. Thank you."

"You called the cops?" Sam was shocked and angry. "Why?"

"Because that kind of problem isn't worth calling for superheroes, young lady." Winston answered. "By the way, I don't think we've been introduced. "I'm Winston Deavor."

"I'm Robert Parr and I believe you already know my daughter Violet." Bob added. "You must be Danny's friend Sam."

"I'm Sam Manson and how dare you call the cops over people expressing their opinions?" Sam asked in outrage.

Danny sighed. That'd be a long day.

**End chapter.**

**Author's note: Bob having a law degree is something I can imagine him having from how he helped Insuricare customers to outmaneuver Gilbert Huph's bureaucracy back in the first Incredibles movie. Evelyn screenslaving the Underminer is just a theory I'm believing for this fic.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (guest): Thanks. If Danny's presence in Gotham was enough for Barbara to connect the dots, why not the National Super Agency? Also, since Starfire doesn't have a secret identity, she dating Danny Fenton the very same day she meets Danny Phantom is too much of a coincidence regardless of where it happens. As for Supergirl, her meeting Danny Phantom the same day a girl from Metropolis meets Danny Fenton raises alarms while combined to other 'coincidences'.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Você acha? Para mim ela é tão cética quanto nos outros spin-offs. Quanto às outras coisas que você espera, verei o que posso fazer.**


	5. Return of the Omnidroids

**Chapter 5: Return of the Omnidroids**

After finishing his homework, Danny Fenton went into another on-line conversation with his girlfriend Violet Parr. "So, any plans for this weekend?" Danny asked her.

"No, Danny." She answered.

"In that case, I'm happy to inform you I've got two tickets for this Saturday's Dumpty Humpty show." Danny proudly said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes!" Violet exclaimed.

"Good!" Danny replied and sent her the day and time of the show. "Where do I pick you?"

"I'll talk to my parents first and then I'll call you back." Violet replied. "Bye, Danny."

"Bye, Vi." Danny replied.

After that conversation ended, Violet went to her mother to ask for permission. Helen Parr was about to reply when her phone rang. "Bob?"

"_Helen, Agent Dicker called." Bob said. "All Omnidroids went rogue and left Nomanisan Island!"_

"How can this happen?" Helen asked. "Weren't all of them reprogrammed for peaceful purposes?"

"_The security cameras recorded someone using a green glow to control them." Bob explained._

Some hours later, Danny Phantom was flying over Amity Park for a routine patrol. Before he could spot any ghosts, he saw a strange light being constantly turned on and off. Looking for the source, Danny saw Invisigirl and three other people wearing superhero outfits. He recognized two of them as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl but had no clue to who the other was. "Invisigirl?" Danny decided to talk to the one he was already familiar with. "What happened?"

Mr. Incredible then approached Danny. "Danny Phantom, I'm Mr. Incredible. Do you know this villain?" He asked and showed Danny a picture of the villain who managed to take over the Omnidroids.

"Technus." Danny replied and frowned.

"One of your villains as we presumed." Mr. Incredible stated. "What can you tell us about him?"

"He's a technology-obsessed villain who declares himself master of all things electronic and beeping." Danny answered. "I call him the master of long-winded speeches."

"You should've met the villains from the glory days." Mr. Incredible commented. "By the way, introductions are in order. You already know Invisigirl and these are Elastigirl and Voyd. Voyd's portal creating power allowed us to come here soon enough to warn you. We believe this Technus is bringing the Omnidroids here."

"Nice to meet you all." Danny said. "So, how do we defeat these Omnidroids?" He asked, remembering that the Incredibles have defeated one in Metroville.

"With this." Mr. Incredible answered and showed Syndrome's remote control. "That's the remote that Syndrome used during his failed attempt to play hero until that Omnidroid turned on him and made him lose it."

Whatever either hero would say at that point was interrupted by the noise of several Omnidroids landing. "With my army of Omnidroids, I, Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping, will take over Amity Park and then, the world." Technus declared.

"Keep that thing as far away from Technus as possible." Danny cautioned the visiting superheroes.

Mr. Incredible then handed the remote over to Invisigirl and left with Elastigirl to fight the Omnidroids. "Phantom, invisibility is at least said to be a common ghost power." Invisigirl commented. "Would Technus be able to see me even when I'm invisible?"

Danny then remembered his experience with Poindexter. "We can see each other but I don't know if it works against non-ghostly related invisibility."

"Let's test it." Invisigirl replied and turned herself invisible. She moved around and Danny managed to see her. "Yeah, you can see me." She sadly stated.

Danny then took a look at the other superhero and had a thought. "Voyd, how exactly does your power work?"

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were struggling with one of the Omnidroids. "This one isn't as resistant as the last one but it's still powerful.

"Give up, Supers." Technus said and gave such a long-winded speech he failed to see a Voyd portal opening next to him and Danny Phantom attacking from behind.

"Take that, Technus." Danny said as he blasted the technology-obsessed ghost. Once Danny was sure Technus was too weak to resist it, he sucked the ghost into a Fenton Thermos. Meanwhile, Voyd and Invisigirl used the remote control to deactivate the Omnidroids.

Danny then approached the Supers. "Guys, in spite of the circumstances, it was nice to meet you all." Danny commented.

Elastigirl took a look at the Fenton Thermos. "Phantom, I don't want to sound ungrateful but, aren't you worried Technus manipulates this device's tech to escape from it?"

"I understand your worry, Elastigirl." Danny calmly replied. "But the Fenton Thermos has been ghost proofed so no ghosts can escape before being released back into the Ghost Zone."

"Fenton?" Mr. Incredible asked in confusion. "I thought they didn't trust you."

"Jack and Maddie Fenton don't trust any ghosts but their children know better." Danny explained and hoped they wouldn't keep asking questions on the matter.

"So, had the remote control been ghost proofed, would that mean there'd be no need to keep it away from Technus?" Elastigirl asked.

"Yes." Danny answered.

"Is this Ghost Zone in any way related to the Phantom Zone the Kryptonians used to send their worst criminals to?" Voyd asked.

"No, they're just two dimensions with similar names." Danny explained. "Or at the very least I never met any Phantom Zone criminals at the Ghost Zone."

"Anyway, Phantom, the National Super Agency is going to send a crew to claim the robot parts." Mr. Incredible explained as Voyd opened a portal back to Metroville. "Goodbye, Phantom."

"Goodbye, fellow superheroes." Danny replied and the superheroes left.

After sending Technus back to the Ghost Zone, Danny welcomed his friend Sam, who was worried upon learning of the battle. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sam." Danny answered. "Fortunately, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Invisigirl and Voyd were there to help."

"Good!" She exclaimed. "You met superheroes. They understand you're a superhero as well, right?"

"Yes." Danny answered. "Where's Tucker?"

"Still grounded because of Winston Deavor." Sam frowned.

"Sam, it's not Winston Deavor's fault Tucker and those other people associate him to his sister's crimes." Danny argued.

"Danny, Tucker is entitled to an opinion." Sam counter-argued.

"For as long as it's nothing you disagree on." Danny muttered. Sam didn't hear it.

"Anyway, I have great news." Sam commented. "I've bought tickets for the upcoming Dumpty Humpty concert. The three of us can go together." She said and then mentally added _'Or two if Tucker isn't released from his grounding by then.' She hoped._

"Actually, I've already bought two tickets and Vi's going with me." Danny explained, oblivious to how he's hurting Sam's feelings. "If Velma's available, Tucker may use the third ticket to invite her."

"Wow. That dating service worked for the both of you, it seems." She commented.

"True." Danny replied. "Too bad summer's over or you could have tried it as well. Not everyone you meet there is an Elliot."

"Don't you dare say it ever again!" Sam angrily demanded.

"Sorry, I forgot he still makes you upset." Danny replied, oblivious to the fact she was upset at the dating service.

"And don't you dare entering me behind my back." She ordered him.

"Don't worry, Sam." He reassured his goth friend. "They have a rule requiring every entrant to apply in person."

"Good idea." She commented. "Who knows what kinds of weirdoes would enter otherwise."

'_Even with that restriction, you'd be surprised.' Danny thought._ "Anyway, Sam, will you please tell Tucker what I told you about Technus?" He asked. "I would phone him but you never know when our conversations are being monitored by government agencies like the Guys in White." _'Or W.O.O.H.P. for that matter.'_

"Yes, Danny." She begrudgingly told him. After all, she's as wary of the GiW as every other Team Phantom member.

That Friday, the students were having lunch when Mr. Lancer interrupted them. "Attention, students. It's my pleasure to inform you that DevTech is hiring interns to work at their Amity Park factory."

"Good." Tucker surprisingly commented. "I can use it to spy on them."

"Mr. Foley, for your demonstration against DevTech, you won't be allowed to apply." Mr. Lancer stated, prompting the techno-geek to moan.

"Tough luck, Tuck." Danny commented with a smile.

"Danny, you could enter." Tucker suggested. "You can impress your girlfriend's father while you look for evidence that Winston Deavor is a screenslaver like his sister."

"No way." Danny answered. "I may take a job there to impress Mr. Parr but I won't follow your conspiracy theory."

Tucker then turned his attention to Sam. "Do it for me and I'll help with that problem." He offered the goth.

"Which problem?" Danny asked.

"She's got a crush on someone who already has a girlfriend and wants me to find dirt on her." Tucker answered.

"Tucker, if you won't tell the truth, at least don't joke." Danny replied with a frown, not believing Tucker's answer. "Let's change the subject. Did Sam already tell you the good news?"

"Which good news?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"Sam got three tickets for this Saturday's Dumpty Humpty show and, since I'm already taking Vi with two tickets of mine so, you may take Velma with you." Danny explained.

"Unfortunately, I'll still be grounded by then." Tucker sadly replied.

"Tough luck." Danny commented.

The day of the show arrived and Danny was waiting for his girlfriend to show up. Upon eventually spotting her, he was relieved at that and yet shocked that her father was approaching him as well. "Mr. Parr?" Danny asked.

"Good evening, Danny." Violet said. "I'm sorry but Dad insisted on coming and got a ticket for himself."

"Well, I'm a protective parent." Bob commented and then saw other adults coming with another teenager. "And I'm not the only one here."

"The Mansons?" Danny was even more surprised.

"Hi, Danny." Sam said while scowling. "My parents insisted on coming with me."

"Don't complain, Sammykins." Her mother Pamela Manson scolded her. "You had two tickets left because the Fenton kid here's already going with somebody else and Foley's grounded."

"Vi, Mr. Parr, these are Sam's parents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson." Danny introduced them. "Mr. and Mrs. Manson, these are my girlfriend Violet Parr and her father Robert Parr."

After the Parrs and the adult Mansons exchanged compliments, all of them entered the stadium. There, Danny saw another known face. "Alex?"

"Danny?" Alex was just as surprised but then figured out she shouldn't since she knew Danny was a Dumpty Humpty fan who lived in Amity Park.

"Carmela?" Jeremy and Pamela Manson asked. "I presume this is the niece you said visited you this summer." Pamela asked.

"You're right, Pamela." Carmela replied. "Alex became so curious about Dumpty Humpty after meeting a fan through a dating service this summer she got tickets for this show."

"Was it you, Danny?" Sam asked in hopes of making things even more awkward between Danny and Violet.

"Assuming she didn't meet another fan during the dating service…" Danny shrugged.

"Yes, it was Danny." Alex replied and looked at the girl with Danny. "I assume she's the girl you chose."

"No hard feelings, I hope, Alex." Danny said.

"Not at all, Danny." The spy replied. "I should've known a nice guy like you would have more than option at the end." _'His girlfriend seems so shy. Could it be he felt intimidated by my judo skills but was too polite to say it? If so, he hid it so well he could be a spy.'_

"Hi, I'm Violet." Violet decided to introduce herself since Alex gave the impression of being more accepting than Sam.

"I'm Alex." Alex replied.

"Nice to meet you." The Super and the spy told each other.

The show then started, to the relief of everyone not standing the awkwardness.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Technus controlling the Omnidroid and Danny meeting the Incredibles as a result of this are suggestions from 61394, who authored the spin off "After Many Dates Danny and Kitty".**

**Author's Note 2: Alex's Aunt Carmela is an OC mentioned at the original Many Dates fic as another reason for Alex to be in Amity Park.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Acho que cada autor a interpreta de um jeito diferente. Também acho que este capítulo deu uma pista sobre sua teoria sobre a Sam e o Tucker.**


	6. Studying

**Chapter 6: Studying**

"Danny, far from me to oppose improved study habits, but it doesn't seem like school material." Jazz commented upon inspecting the stuff Danny's reading.

"It's for the internship, Jazz." Danny explained.

"Are you really trying it, little brother?" Jazz asked in worry. "It's one thing to pick different study hours but you can't ask your employer to adjust your shifts to ghost emergencies."

"I get your point but ghost attacks seem less frequent ever since summer started." Danny replied.

"I still don't get the correlation." Jazz said. "Anyway, an internship at DevTech might look good for when you apply to college."

"Not to mention how some rockets use DevTech equipment." Danny replied, surprising Jazz. "I've studied the company's history as well. Villain or not, Evelyn Deavor was a genius and it was unfortunate she threw her life away for revenge."

"I know." Jazz sadly stated. "She was once on the cover of Genius Magazine after her ideas saved DevTech."

"And now her brother struggles to protect DevTech's image from her deeds." Danny commented.

The next day, Danny went to the DevTech factory to join the applicant line and suddenly remembered Winston Deavor hired his parents to make the place safe against ghosts. _'What if something there denounces me?' He thought in fear. 'Nothing could be worse.'_

"Fenturd?" Danny suddenly heard as Dash joined the line.

'_I stand corrected.'_ "What're you doing here, Dash?" He asked.

"Same as you, Fenton." Dash answered like Danny's stupid for asking. "Applying for an internship."

"Aren't you afraid of missing practice time?" Danny asked. "If being a star quarterback was easy, being one wouldn't make anybody popular."

"My parents insisted on me trying this." Dash explained in annoyance. "They're not satisfied with my plans for the future."

"Which plans?" Danny asked with mild curiosity. "You don't have any."

"And that's what they hate the most." Dash replied. "At least, I'll have the comfort of taking the internship from you."

"How petty." Danny muttered.

"I'll show you petty." Dash replied and shoved Danny out of the line.

"Stop right there!" A security guard ordered. "Dash Baxter, is this what your father expected when he wanted you to try the internship?"

"Fenton called me petty!" Dash justified while pointing at Danny.

"And he said he saw me not having an internship would comfort him about _him_ having it." Danny replied as he remembered it was the factory Dash's father worked at.

"That kind of name calling is no excuse for physical violence." The security guard stated.

Bob Parr then showed up. "I was watching and, as Mr. Deavor's lawyer, I suggest he doesn't hire you."

Dash knew he was in trouble. Someone who outranked his father caught him. "My father doesn't need to know about it." He pleaded. "Does he?"

"He's watching from that window." The guard pointed out and Mr. Baxter could be seen nodding his head in disapproval.

"This is all your fault, Fenton." Dash declared and was about to hit Danny when Bob interrupted him.

"Don't make me call the authorities, you bully." The superhero in disguise demanded.

Dash took his cue and left. "You'll pay for it, Fenton." He whispered.

After Danny and the remaining applicants were allowed in, they took a written exam. To their surprise, Winston Deavor himself showed up. "Applicants, for those of you who don't know, my name is Winston Deavor. After evaluating your exams, some of you will be called for interviews. My lawyer, Robert Parr, would be conducting these interviews but he claimed a conflict of interest as a reason not to do so, therefore I will be doing it. For those who won't be called, good luck with your future endeavors. Goodbye."

Danny gulped, he knew exactly which conflict Bob was talking about. After he and the other applicants left the factory, Tucker approached him. "Danny, did you do it?" The techno-geek eagerly asked.

"The written exam must be evaluated yet, Tucker." Danny answered.

"I meant the part where you find out some dirt on Winston Deavor, Danny." Tucker explained. "That's what you're trying to get the internship for, right?"

"No, I'm trying to increase my chances of getting into a good college." Danny answered and noticed Tucker frowning at him. "And also to impress Vi's Dad."

"Now that's something I understand." Tucker replied. "Sucking up to your girlfriend's father."

"Speaking of that obsession with the Deavors, weren't you grounded?" Danny asked. "How can you be here by now?"

"Thanks for reminding me, Danny." Tucker replied. "I told them I was at your place for a study group. If they call you, confirm it."

"Too late." Maurice Foley replied as he and his wife showed up.

"True." Angela Foley added. "We phoned his home and his mother told me he was applying for an internship at DevTech, which explains the "turned off or outside coverage area" message I got when I tried calling him."

Danny nodded.

"Next time, we'll be driving you to your claimed destination _and_ telling your friends' parents to make sure you won't sneak out until we show up to collect you." Maurice Foley stated. "Is that clear, young man?"

"Yes, Dad." Tucker answered with a lowered head.

"Now get in the car, young man." Angela ordered her son, who sadly complied.

Eventually, Danny went home and told his parents how his experience was. "So, that bully was so careless he forgot he was being watched?" Maddie asked. Danny told that part since Dash's father was among the adults who witnessed it.

"Now, son, why did Tucker's parents think he'd be here studying with you?" Jack asked with an accusing tone.

"He used my name as a cover-up to escape grounding, Dad." Danny answered.

"And you were okay with it?" Maddie asked with a glare.

"He only remembered to ask me after I left the DevTech factory, Mom." Danny explained.

"Well, you've been behaving so well lately I'll give you the benefit of doubt _this_ time." Maddie sternly said.

Afterwards, Danny went to his room. He was doing a little more study when he received an on-line call from his girlfriend. "Hi, Vi." He said.

"Danny, my Dad told me about that bully who interfered with our two first dates." Violet commented. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to him by now and the security guards intervened before he could cause real harm." Danny answered.

Another Dash then zoomed in next to Violet. "Hi, you must be Danny the skinny." Dash Parr commented.

"Skinny?" Danny asked in confusion.

"He read your profile page and, upon reading the word 'slim', he took it as a sign you're skinny." Violet told her boyfriend.

"And I was right." Dash teasingly replied.

'_And I still believe him to be more mature than Dash Baxter or at least he has the excuse of being a little kid.' Danny thought_ and then noticed something. "Where did you come from? I didn't see you coming. Were you crouching under your sister's webcam?"

"Yeah!" Violet's quickly replied upon realizing her little brother almost blew up their family's cover. "That's exactly what he did! Danny, this my little brother Dash. Dash, this is indeed my boyfriend Danny and he's not skinny. He's slim."

"That's just a fancy word for skinny." Dash replied.

"Danny, you have visitors!" Danny heard his mother calling.

"I'm going, Mom!" Danny called back. "May I call you back later, Vi?" He asked and she nodded. "Then I'll do it. Bye, Vi."

"Bye, Danny." She replied while her brother said "Bye, skinny".

Upon walking downstairs, Danny saw two people he didn't expect: Dash Baxter and his father. "Daniel Fenton, my son has something to say." Mr. Baxter said.

"Do I have to, Dad?" Dash asked his Dad with a pleading tone.

"Either that or no more football for you." Mr. Baxter replied with a glare. "Maybe then you'll finally prepare yourself for an adult life."

"Alright. Sorry, Fenturd." Dash begrudgingly said.

"A _proper_ apology, son." Mr. Baxter insisted.

"Sorry, _Fenton_." Dash replied while angry at both his father and Danny.

"Apology accepted, Dash." Danny said while fearing a retribution the next school day.

"You'll pay for this, Fenton." Dash threatened.

"What?" Dash's Dad asked.

"I mean, see you at school, Fenton." Dash corrected himself and his father pulled him away by the ear. "Goodbye, Fentons." Mr. Baxter said.

"Goodbye, Baxters." Jack replied with a smile.

'_Now I'm sure Vi's brother is more mature than this bully.' Danny thought._

"Honestly, son, it's probably because of ancestors as dumb as you that our family no longer owns that building in New York." Mr. Baxter commented.

"Given the antics of the building's most famous tenants, I say we dodged a bullet there, Dad." Dash replied.

Meanwhile, Helen Parr was reprimanding her son. "Dash, do you have any idea of what would happen if Danny Fenton noticed you using your super speed?"

"If Mr. Bernie didn't notice, the skinny boy won't either." Dash Parr commented.

"And that name calling is another point we must talk about, young man." His mother replied with a stern tone that made it clear he's in trouble.

They then heard a computer beeping and quickly recognized it as someone calling. Violet rushed back to her computer and it was Danny. "Hi, Danny."

"Sorry about that, Vi." Danny replied. "Dash Baxter's Dad brought him home to apologize to me."

"By the little I figured out about him, I believe he'll try to retaliate as soon as possible." Violet said in worry.

"True but it's worth it." Danny commented. "So, any plans for this weekend?"

"Not yet but, since I already met your family, you could visit mine." She suggested.

"Fair enough." Danny conceded.

"Excuse me." Helen said as she showed up in front of Violet's webcam while leaving Jack-Jack with Dash. "Hi, Danny. I'm Violet's Mom Helen Parr. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Parr." Danny politely replied.

'_What a polite boy.' Helen thought._ "Unfortunately, Bob and I are going to meet Mr. Deavor this weekend." She told her potential son-in-law and then addressed her daughter. "Violet, assuming you can get someone to watch over your brothers by then, feel free to make plans with Danny."

"Yes, Mom." Violet replied and her mother left the screen. "Danny, if you don't mind, I'd rather our next date be in Metroville. For all the crimes that make it need superheroes, at least we don't have to worry about ghosts."

Unbeknownst to Violet, that comment made Danny worried about how she'd react if she learned his secret. "Vi, what if we meet… _him_ again?"

"Tony Rydinger?" Violet asked, understanding Danny's concern. "We can avoid him by going to a restaurant other than The Happy Platter. It belongs to his family and he works there."

"Okay." Danny agreed and they started discussing options for their next date. A few minutes after they made a decision and ended the call, Danny's cell phone rang. "Sam?"

"_Danny, I've got tickets to a goth poetry show!" She said with more happiness than she'd usually show as a goth. "We can go this weekend!"_

"Sorry, Sam." Danny replied. "I'm already going to Metroville for a date with Violet."

_To Sam's relief, Danny couldn't see her frowning. "Danny, aren't you worried a ghost might attack while you're in Metroville? Or that Vlad might try to hurt you through her?" Sam just wanted to keep Danny and Violet apart but Vlad was petty and dangerous enough to make it a valid concern._

"If the fruitloop dares to do so, I'll gladly expose him to protect her even if I end up exposed myself." Danny declared. "But thanks for the worry."

"_You're welcome, Danny." She begrudgingly replied. "Goodbye."_

"Goodbye, Sam." Danny said and ended the call.

Meanwhile, at Sam's home, the goth girl was wondering what to do. _'Stupid Violet.' She thought. 'I must do something to save him from that girl. But how? Tucker! Hopefully he could use his hacking to ruin the date! After all, it was his fault Danny got to meet that Parr girl.'_

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Presumindo que o Danny descobrirá. Talvez algumas outras apareçam. Quanto às tramas dos quadrinhos, provavelmente não.**


	7. A Haunted Date

**Chapter 7: A Haunted Date**

Maddie and Jazz showed up at the Fentons' lab upon Jack's request. "Where's Danny?" Jack asked.

"He already left for Metroville for a date with Violet, Dad." Jazz explained.

Jack shrugged. "Well, we can tell him when he gets back." He then showed the panel that controlled the Fenton Ghost Portal. "I've reinstalled the genetic lock!"

"Jack, are you sure it's a good idea?" Maddie asked out of concern for what happened the last time the Fenton Ghost Portal had a genetic lock.

"Don't worry, Mads." Jack tried to reassure his wife. "Look! This time it's placed in a position where one can look at the Fenton Ghost Portal while opening it."

"I don't know, Dad." Jazz commented.

"Honestly, you sound like your brother when he told me about the genetic lock's positioning." Jack said in frustration. "He made it seem like I'd release several ghosts by accident while demonstrating how the genetic lock works. Only a complete idiot would do it. As he said that, Jack placed his hand on the panel, accidentally triggering the lock and opening the portal. A ghost came out. He was wearing a cape, had the letter S on his outfit, wore a domino mask, and had a red hair that looked like a flame. "Finally, the opportunity I was waiting for ever since that blabbermouth ghost mentioned my Omnidroids has arrived!" The ghost triumphantly exclaimed.

"_Your_ Omnidroids?" Jack asked while remembering the news of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl returning from hiding. "You're Syndrome!" The ghost was proud of himself for being preceded by his reputation. "You were already evil even before becoming a ghost!" Until Jack added that comment, of course.

"I'M NOT EVIL!" Syndrome shouted in anger. "I'M A SUPERHERO!"

"You have real superheroes killed, sent an omnidroid to attack a city just to 'save' the city from it and you dare call yourself a superhero?" Jack asked.

"I was already a superhero even before I had powers that, as a ghost, I now have!" Syndrome declared.

"It's the 'hero' part that you have no claim to, spook." Maddie defended her husband's positioning.

"And the worst part is that you did all because Mr. Incredible wouldn't want you as his sidekick back when you were a kid." Jack said.

Jazz decided to make an attempt to calm Syndrome down. "Mr. Syndrome, I'm studying to become a psychologist. How about some therapy sessions to…"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Syndrome shouted. "I'M A REJECTED SUPERHERO AND I'M LEAVING TO EXACT REVENGE ON THOSE WHO REJECTED ME!" He then flew away.

'_Even Vlad is saner than this guy.' Jazz thought._

"Uh, Jack?" Maddie was worried. "By those who wronged him, Syndrome meant the Incredibles, right?"

"I think so, Mads." Jack answered while wondering her point.

"And the live in the town Danny went to for his date with Violet, right?"

"Right." Jack answered and then became horrified. "Oh, no! We must save him! Jazzypants, call your brother to warn him! Your mother and I are going to chase that ghost before Danny and Metroville are attacked!"

Meanwhile, at a bus station in Metroville, Danny was waiting for his girlfriend to show up. From a nearby TV, he learned that this morning, the Incredibles "had just foiled a bank robbery, saved a construction worker when his crane malfunctioned and even saved a cat up from a tree". Danny was amazed. Especially after the news described it as "a rather slow day in the hero world". He then heard his phone ringing. "Jazz?"

"_Danny, Metroville is in danger!" Jazz exclaimed. "Remember the supervillain originally behind the Omnidroids?"_

"Yes." Danny answered.

"_Well, he returned as a ghost and is going to Metroville to get even with the Incredibles." Jazz warned him. "You must warn them."_

"I told you, Jazz." Danny said. "I don't know where they live or how to contact them."

"_Anyway, I gave you the warning." Jazz said. "Be careful and good luck. Bye."_

After that conversation ended, Danny listened to more news. "This just came in." The reporter said. "Invisigirl stopped some thieves in a getaway car, prevented some thugs from stealing a woman's purse, and saved another cat from another tree."

Violet Parr then showed up and Danny was so happy to see her he pulled her into a hug. "Violet."

"Hi, Danny." Violet hugged back.

"Sorry, that I am late…I kinda of got a little sidetracked." Violet said in an apologetic way but Danny didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long, so come on… let's go." He said graciously as he offered his arm to her.

Violet took it and they too went out on their date. Danny then stopped. "Violet, do you remember about my parents being ghost hunters?"

"Yes, Danny." Violet answered.

"My sister had just phoned me to tell the ghost of the supervillain known as Syndrome is coming to Metroville." Danny said. "Do you have any idea of how to warn the Incredibles?"

"Well, my Dad works for Mr. Deavor, who is close friends with the National Super Agency's top agent." Violet said and drew her cell phone. "I'll call Dad and he'll forward the message."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied on by somebody not connected to Syndrome. _'Stupid noisy people.' Sam thought. 'If not for them, I'd have heard whatever Violet Parr said as an excuse to be late. And stupid Tucker for getting himself grounded over his stupid obsession with Winston Deavor and thus unable to come with me. At least he could do some basic research on Violet.'_

Violet finally managed to warn her father and end the call. "Ready, Danny. Now we can go on with our date."

"Lead the way." Danny replied while disguising his worry that he'll have to ditch her to fight Syndrome. As they walked around, Danny couldn't help but looking behind him like he's being followed.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked.

"Sorry, I was under the impression someone's been following us." Danny explained, unknowingly making Sam worried about getting caught.

"Is that about the ghost your sister said was coming to Metroville?" Violet asked.

"Yes, Vi." Danny answered. Actually, he knew it couldn't be Syndrome or any other ghost expect for Vlad and Dani but he couldn't tell that to people who didn't know his secret.

"Don't worry, Danny." Violet tried to reassure her boyfriend. "Maybe your parents capture Syndrome before he arrives in town"

"Maybe." Danny pretended to agree. _'And maybe pigs fly without ghost powers.'_

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were still chasing Syndrome. Jack was driving the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle while Maddie aimed a bazooka at the ghost. She shot but Syndrome dodged and avoided being sucked back to the Ghost Zone. Realizing he's not fast enough to lose the Fentons, Syndrome flew towards a cliff. Fortunately, Jack hit the brakes on time.

"Don't feel so bad, Jack." Maddie comforted her husband. "We might have lost Syndrome but we know where the spook is going."

"True!" Jack replied and readied himself to go to Metroville. Maddie's comforting words would've probably made him smile had he not been so worried about Danny.

Meanwhile, Sam was pondering about what she just heard. A ghost named Syndrome was coming to Metroville. The odd part was that, while she was sure she never heard of a ghost named Syndrome before, the name was familiar to her for some reason she couldn't remember. _'Well, that doesn't matter.' Sam thought. 'What really matters is that Violet Parr will likely ditch him for her safety and that'll be my opportunity to step in with the ghost weapon I've brought with me. Or perhaps he'll ditch her to go ghost and it'll be enough of a bad impression she might dump him.'_ She then realized they walked away while she was having those thoughts. She would try to find them but she heard her stomach growl and decided to enter a nearby restaurant in spite of it having the word 'Happy' on its name.

"Welcome to The Happy Platter." A boy told her. "May I help you?"

"Yes," She answered and then stared at the boy's name tag. "Tony. I'd like a table for one. Preferably with a view."

Tony then did as requested and then offered a menu. "What's this place's best ultra-recyclo-vegetarian meal?" Sam asked.

"Ultra what?" Tony asked in confusion.

"I want something with no face on it." Sam explained.

Tony opened a menu of his own at the salad section and suggested one. She accepted his suggestion.

Meanwhile, Danny and Violet were having a meal of their own in another restaurant when his ghost sense activated. "Vi, I must answer a call." He said while looking at a bathroom door.

"Okay, Danny." She replied as she caught what Danny meant by 'answer a call'.

After Danny left, Syndrome showed up. Everybody else ran away in fear and Violet tried to do the same but Syndrome caught her. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"Never!" Syndrome replied and laughed. "You'll be my bait to catch… ouch."

Danny had hit Syndrome with a soft beam so he'd drop Violet. "Flee!" Danny was careful not to call her by name since Violet never met him as Phantom before.

While fleeing, Violet briefly considered telling Danny Phantom that her boyfriend was in the bathroom but realized Syndrome would've heard her as well.

"How dare you get in my way, Danny Phantom?" Syndrome asked. "We're not even in your town."

"You'd understand if you were a real superhero, Buddy." Danny teased Syndrome.

"My name's not Buddy anymore and I'm a _real_ superhero even if I had to die to have superpowers!" Syndrome angrily replied and his hair caught fire. "Now get ready to face the fiery wrath of…" His speech was negated by the automatic sprinklers.

"Talk about raining in your parade, Buddy." Danny kept taunting the ghost.

Meanwhile, Sam was paying for her meal when somebody showed up at The Happy Platter to talk about a ghost attacking a nearby restaurant. She quickly left and then returned to ask the somebody for directions to the other restaurant. "Are you crazy? You should be going away from…"

"Where? Is? It?" Sam furiously asked.

Back at where Danny and Violet were having their haunted date, Danny got the upper hand by freezing Syndrome. The villain couldn't free himself on time to avoid being sucked into a Fenton Thermos. "Congratulations, Phantom." Invisigirl said as she showed up.

"Thank you, Invisigirl." Danny replied. He was about to leave but Invisigirl stopped him. "Wait!" She asked. "I think there's a boy hidden in the bathroom. You should go there and tell him it's safe to leave."

"And you should check the girls' bathroom just in case there are any girls in a similar situation."

Unwilling to explain how she could rule out that possibility, she turned herself invisible and said "Okay."

Danny entered the boys' bathroom and, trusting Invisigirl not to be spying, turned himself back into Danny Fenton and left. Worried about Violet, he picked up his cell phone and was about to call her when she showed up. "Are you okay, Danny?" She asked.

"Yeah, I stayed hidden when I saw Syndrome and Phantom fighting." Danny lied to protect his secret identity.

"And I waited outside until Invisigirl said it was safe to return." Violet lied to protect _her_ secret identity. She would've mentioned Danny Phantom but, considering Phantom was on friendly terms with Danny and Jazz, Danny would be able to learn the truth.

"Danny!" To their surprise, they heard Sam Manson shouting. "I've heard about the ghost."

"So Jazz called you as well?" Danny asked.

"Actually, I…" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Jack and Maddie arriving. "Where's the ghost?" Jack asked.

"Danny Phantom and Invisigirl already defeated Syndrome, Mr. Fenton." Violet answered.

"Mostly Phantom." Danny added.

"He's probably playing hero to impress Invisigirl." Jack commented with a frown. "Anyway, Danny, are you and Violet going to continue your date or may I offer the both of you a ride home?"

"I'm willing to continue our date if you are, Vi." Danny offered.

"Okay." She replied.

"Mom, Dad, see you at home." Danny said. "Bye."

"Bye, Danny." Jack and Maddie said. "What about you, Sam? Do you want a ride?"

"Sure, whatever." Sam replied, glad Danny and Violet were safe and unwilling to be a third wheel no that her presence was no longer a secret.

Meanwhile, three other superheroes were watching from a distance: Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Voyd. "It seems we came back for nothing." Elastigirl commented.

They then heard cops chasing a car. "Not necessarily." Mr. Incredible replied.

As the Fentons drove Sam home, Jack gave her an advice. "Look, there was a real ghost attack so I'm giving you the benefit of a reasonable doubt but you shouldn't stalk my son just because he got a girlfriend before you had the courage to admit your feelings."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Fenton." Sam quickly replied.

"My son's cluelessness didn't come from me." Jack stated.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Dash merecia isso e a referência ao Quarteto Fantástico é algo que me veio à cabeça quando me lembrei do nome do edifício onde eles moram. Parabéns por ser o primeiro leitor a reconhecer a referência. Ou ao menos ser o primeiro a comentá-la. Às vezes acho que a teimosia dela não tem fim.**


	8. All in a Day's Work

**Chapter 8: All in a Day's Work**

Danny Fenton was going to his workplace for his first day of internship at DevTech. He wouldn't mind except for the fact his parents were driving him there. _'No amount of therapy is going to make this okay.' He thought._ "Mom, Dad, are you sure there aren't any ghosts you should be hunting at this moment?" He asked, hoping they'd let him show up without their ghost assault vehicle.

"Let the Red Huntress and the Guys in White handle them." Jack eagerly replied.

"Is the place protected by the same kind of shield protecting our home?" Danny asked out of fear it'd be some improved version where he'd not be able to enter even as Danny _Fenton_.

"It sure is, son." Jack happily answered. "Anyone willing to ask for Jack Fenton's anti-ghost protection deserves the best!"

They then arrived at Danny's new workplace. "Remember, Danny." Maddie told him. "That your girlfriend's father is working there isn't the only reason you should work well."

Jazz couldn't resist but take a picture of Danny's reaction. "That goes to the scrapbook, I mean, psychological report!"

"Jazz, I hope Mom and Dad are like that when they finally meet Antonio." Danny commented.

"Does he want to hunt ghosts?" Jack eagerly asked.

"You'll pay for it, little brother." Jazz whispered to Danny.

Ignoring his sister, Danny entered the building and was relieved the ghost shield didn't stop him. At the reception, he got his intern tag and was directed to a room where he and other interns were welcomed by, of all people, Dash's Dad. Danny couldn't help but fear the fairness Mr. Baxter showed the other day was just a save face act and it was time for retaliation.

After Mr. Baxter gave a speech about what was expected from all interns, he did something that validated Danny's worries. He paired up Danny with Kwan. After the two students were left to perform the tasks assigned to them, Kwan pulled Danny for a serious talk. "Listen up, Fenton. Don't let the other A-Listers know about this or they'll pressure me into making things hard for you. I don't want to risk this internship for my place among them."

Danny then remembered how Kwan was reluctant to hurt Danny on Valerie's order. _'No wonder he's the one who had to leave the A-List back when I was in.'_

"Okay but, what if Dash's Dad tells him?" Danny fearfully asked.

"It's a wait and see matter, Fenton." Kwan answered, accepting that neither of them could do anything about that possibility. They then resumed their work. They then start helping Mr. Baxter doing inventory stuff. Everything was going without a hitch until Mr. Baxter told Danny to bring him coffee. "Wait!" Kwan said. "Fenton has dropped so many things at school he's no longer allowed to carry breakable stuff there!"

"We're not at school, Kwan." Danny argued.

"I'll give you a chance, Fenton." Mr. Baxter said and then pointed to Kwan. "You, help me carry those files to my office and, Fenton, I want my coffee there."

After both tasks were fulfilled, Mr. Baxter was about to assign new tasks when they heard an explosion from somewhere in town. "Was it a ghost attack?" Kwan asked.

"Let's turn to the TV for details." Mr. Baxter said as he turned his office's TV on. It was indeed a ghost attack and, to Danny's horror, he recognized the neighborhood as the one where Sam lived.

"Good thing we're safe in here." Kwan commented, oblivious to the fact Sam lived there. Danny would've said something but he remembered Sam wanted to keep her wealth a secret.

"Fenton, I know why you're worried." Mr. Baxter commented and Danny was worried he knew his secret.

"You do?" Danny fearfully asked.

"You're worried about your goth friend Samantha, right?" Mr. Baxter asked, surprising both Danny and Kwan.

"She's rich?" Kwan asked.

"You know?" Danny asked Mr. Baxter. "She's secretive about it."

"As anyone who attended Casper High's parent-teacher meetings can attest, her parents aren't so secretive." Mr. Baxter explained. "Talk to your parents about that. Mr. Lancer even suggested her problems come from them spoiling her. Either way, in respect for your friendship, you may take a short break but be back in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Sir." Danny replied and left.

"Mr. Baxter, she's my friend too." Kwan commented.

"Be back in fifteen minutes as well." Mr. Baxter replied in spite of not being sure Kwan was speaking the truth.

One of the main flaws with the Fentons' ghost shield, one that Jack and Maddie could never account for as long as they didn't believe humans could have ghost powers, was that such humans could change back and forth inside the shield and their only restriction was having to be in human form while crossing the shield. Danny knew very well how to exploit that weakness to be able to fly towards the Manson's to save Sam.

"You'll make a good bait for the whelp even if he picked another girl to be his girlfriend." Skulker declared while pointing a weapon at Sam.

"The bait already served her purpose, Skulker." Danny replied.

"You?" Skulker was shocked. "Plasmius said you'd be busy with some internship."

"I took a break… to break _you_ apart." Danny declared and shot a blast at Skulker, who shot back with his arm cannon. Sam then shot Skulker with an ecto-pistol, which distracted the ghost long enough for Danny to hit him with his freezing power. Danny then blasted the ghost's head off, revealing the tiny blob the real Skulker was. Danny easily sucked him into a Thermos and flew away.

Danny managed to return before anyone missed him. By the time his shift was about to end, Winston Deavor made an announcement to all employees. "Dear employees, I'm completely satisfied about the transition so far. Everyone seems to have come to terms with this factory now belonging to DevTech. My lawyer and I will be leaving tonight. If anyone here has anything to say to either of us, you'd better do it before leaving for home for I don't know when another opportunity will come up."

Danny briefly thought about asking Bob to tell Violet something but decided against it since they were at a workplace. After he left, Winston talked to Mr. Baxter. "Was Daniel Fenton with you the whole time Danny Phantom was defending Amity Park this afternoon?"

"No, Mr. Deavor." Mr. Baxter answered. "I gave him an early break."

"Okay." Winston said and ended the conversation. After Mr. Baxter left, Winston phoned the Fentons. "Mr. Fenton, is there any way a human with ghost powers could get past the shield?"

"_Of course not, Mr. Deavor." Jack reassured his customer. "Humans can't have ghost powers."_

"If there were any humans with ghost powers, would they be able to get past the shield?" Winston asked.

"_Without any evidence to confirm your hypothesis, I can only guess but I'd say they could pass while in human form and be able to use their powers while inside the shield, Mr. Deavor." Jack answered._

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton." Winston replied. "Goodbye." _'I must report this to Rick.' Winston thought._

That night, Danny's internship became a conversation topic at the Fenton household. "How was your first day of work, son?" Jack asked.

"Interesting." Danny couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Speaking of interesting, Danny, your boss called." Jack said, surprising his family. "Mr. Deavor wanted to know if humans with ghost powers could enter the ghost shield. Like humans could have ghost powers."

Danny and Jazz started at each other in worry. It was clear to them that, screenslaver or not, Winston Deavor wanted something with Danny Phantom and was dangerously close to finding out his secret.

"Well, as someone who works with the National Super Agency, Mr. Deavor might have met a superhero with powers similar to those expected from all ghosts." Maddie theorized. "Invisigirl has the power of invisibility but isn't a ghost. The Martian Manhunter can go intangible and isn't a ghost either. At least I think he isn't. I'm not sure how it works with Martians."

After that conversation, the dinner continued without any problems. Afterwards, Jazz advised her brother to call Violet about the incident. "Danny, she probably won't find it odd if you tell her about her Dad's boss calling our father."

"Point taken, Jazz." Danny replied and video called Violet.

"_Danny? Jazz?" Violet was surprised since she already expected to see her boyfriend but not his sister._

"Vi, it might be an unusual topic for conversations, but Mr. Deavor called my Dad about the possibility of humans having ghost powers and asked if they could bypass the ghost shield." Danny commented.

_Violet thought for a while. "Danny, I cannot say for sure without talking to my parents or Mr. Deavor about that but I'd guess he and/or the National Super Agency want to recruit Danny Phantom and believe him to be somebody who was supposed to be at your workplace, congratulations for the internship by the way, back when that reporter Lance Thunder announced Phantom battling another ghost today."_

"Thank you, Vi." Danny replied. _'Thank you for confirming my fear of being discovered.'_ "So any plans for our date this weekend?"

"_Well, since we're having it in _your_ hometown this time, you should come up with a plan." Violet argued._

In the next day, the Fenton siblings discussed the Deavor incident with Tucker and Sam. "I knew Winston Deavor was bad news but I didn't expect that." Tucker commented. "Could it be that he wants a new spokeshero and those affiliated to the National Super Agency are no longer available for this after what his sister did?"

"Or maybe the National Super Agency wants to find you, what's arguably worse because they represent the Government as much as the Guys in White do." Sam cautioned Danny.

"But Violet suggested they could want to recruit Danny." Jazz argued.

"By her own admission, she's just guessing." Sam dismissively replied. She just didn't like hearing of Danny's girlfriend but it was a valid point.

"But what do I do?" Danny asked.

"You could ask Invisigirl about it the next time you meet her." Tucker suggested. "With your luck, it'll happen sooner than we expect."

"And what do I tell her when she asks how I heard about the National Security Agency wanting anything with me?" Danny asked. Actually, he wasn't even sure there would be another chance meeting between them but he was curious.

"You can…" Tucker started answering but got stumped. "Okay, I haven't thought this far."

"You could show interest in joining the National Super Agency, Danny." Jazz suggested.

"No!" Sam protested. "I respect superheroes like the Incredibles but I think they'd be more effective if independent or at least affiliated to a non-Government linked group like the Avengers or the Justice League."

"I meant joining as Danny Fenton." Jazz clarified.

"Either way, it's a bad idea." Sam argued. "I don't think they'll dismiss it as a coincidence."

"True." The rest of Team Phantom said. They then noticed Dash and Kwan.

"Come on, Kwan." Dash pleaded. "There must've been something you can do to make Fenton's life at DevTech hell."

"It's not like school, Dash." Kwan argued. "We have supervisors and some of us do have hopes for the future and I won't ruin mine just because you can't accept that there are pretty girls who'd rather date Fenton than you."

"He's violating the natural order!" Dash exclaimed. "Girls who are pretty enough for my standards should want guys like us. I could've understood that popularity back when his parents' deal with the Guys in White temporarily made him rich but not now. Could it be that those girls think his family will be rich again?"

"No." Kwan answered. "Rich kids wouldn't apply to internships."

"That Ridgemount chick does menial work for her family's resort." Dash commented.

"It was her family's business and her father is punishing her even if I think he's taking things too far." Kwan replied.

"Stupid bullies." Sam muttered.

"Let's keep our conversation at a safer place." Jazz suggested.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Based on the first episode of "Stoked", I believe the incident that caused Lo's father to force her to work at his business became publicly known. I can totally see Dash and Kwan interested enough to remember.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Eu sei. Ele deu ao Danny aquele anel com o nome da Sam escrito. Obrigado pela sugestão.**


	9. Dating or Spying?

**Chapter 9: Dating or Spying?**

"Violet, I've just talked to Agent Dicker and he confirmed that he wants to recruit Danny Phantom to the NSA." Robert "Bob" Parr told his daughter.

"So, do we ask the skinny Danny to contact him for us?" Dash Parr asked. "We already know he and his sister help him."

"Dash, we the _Incredibles_ know about it but we, the _Parrs_, don't." Helen Parr explained. "Violet can't ask Danny about that."

"But _Invisigirl_ can." Dash teasingly suggested.

"Out of question." Bob sternly replied. "There's no urgency that makes it necessary to involve him directly."

"I'm not spying on my boyfriend!" Violet quickly said.

"Nobody's asking you to spy, Violet." Helen reassured her daughter.

"Then how about a Phantom signal?" Dash suggested.

"I'm not sure how he'll react." Bob said. "He could suspect it's a trap but I'll talk to Agent Dicker or Mr. Deavor." He then turned his attention to Violet. "Violet, I won't ask you to spy on Danny Fenton but, if he decides to tell something or you chance upon a clue…"

"Whatever." Violet replied in spite of being afraid getting her boyfriend involved with her superhero life since things with Tony Rydinger started going downhill.

That Saturday, Danny was waiting for Violet at the bus station when his ghost sense activated. "BEWARE…"

"Boo!" Danny replied to the Box Ghost. "I have no time for annoyances like you now."

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" The Box Ghost asked. "Okay then. BEWARE…" He said one last time before leaving.

Violet then came out of a bus. "Violet!" Danny exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Hi, Danny!" She replied. "Were you waiting a lot?"

"Not at all, Vi." He politely answered. "Ready to watch a movie?" He asked while showing tickets.

"Yes." She answered while trying not to think of what her family asked her to do.

As they entered the mall, Violet noticed some familiar people. "Danny, aren't those Velma's friends?" Violet asked.

"Yes, Vi." Danny replied and waved at them. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Danny. Hi, Violet." Fred was the first one to say and the others soon did the same.

"Where's Velma?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"Didn't your friend Tucker tell you?" Daphne asked in confusion. "He took her to a hockey game."

"He did but it sounded so un-Tucker like I thought he was joking." Danny explained.

"It might be true but, like, Velma was so upset for not getting tickets on her own he, like, got two tickets to make her feel better." Shaggy explained.

"Cool." Danny commented. _'Now that sounds more like him and I now wonder if Jen would've liked to meet Tucker.'_

After that conversation ended, Danny and Violet resumed their plans. After the movie, Violet was convinced her boyfriend wasn't the same Danny her family and the National Super Agency were looking for. _'He seems so normal.' She thought. 'Not that I don't seem normal but he wouldn't he looking for super signs. Would he?'_

Danny then felt his ghost sense. "Vi, I have to go to the bathroom." He said and ran.

"No wonder after all that soda." She commented.

Skulker than showed up. "Where's the whelp?" He asked while pointing guns at Violet.

Said whelp then showed up. "Lousy aim, Skulker." Danny said with a frown. "Last time I checked, _I_ was your target."

Skulker pointed at him and Violet took the opportunity to run. She called her parents and said "Phantom's here!"

Menahwile, Sam was buying a new game nearby when she heard the ghost alarm. She ran to help Danny. _'He's probably already there fighting the ghost.' She thought. 'I hope Violet managed to escape. I don't want her hurt by ghosts just because she's stealing Danny.'_ She then spotted Violet. "Where's Danny?" The goth asked.

"Went to the bathroom before the ghost known as Skulker showed up." Violet answered.

Sam then remembered Violet didn't know her boyfriend's Danny_ Phantom_. "I actually meant…" She said but stopped when she spotted Danny and Skulker. "Stay hidden." Sam told Violet and went after Skulker. While the hunter was distracted with Danny, she went behind him and knocked the robotic head off Skulker. Danny then sucked the real Skulker into a Fenton Thermos.

"I should talk Danny into giving me one of those." Violet commented.

"And I should talk Agent Dicker into buying some." They heard a woman comment.

"Elastigirl?" Danny asked in surprise while Sam was too shocked to do or say anything. Sure, it's not the first time Elastigirl showed up in Amity Park but Sam never expected to be so physically close to her.

"Phantom, the National Super Agency is considering having Supers occasionally patrolling the area." Elastigirl explained. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Danny replied.

"Good." She commented. "Also, we'd like you to join the National Super Agency."

Danny was so surprised by the offer he took some time to recover before answering. "M-m-may I think it over?"

"Sure, Phantom." Elastigirl answered. "Uh, is there a way we can call you?"

"You could try a Phantom signal." Danny suggested and then remembered something. "Just keep it away from City Hall and Mayor Masters."

Elastigirl hesitated before replying. "Ooooookay. Goodbye." She then followed Voyd through a portal.

Sam then recovered. "Danny, did I stand still while meeting Elastigirl?" She asked with a dismayed tone.

"Yes." Danny answered and then noticed Violet standing nearby. "Citizens, I hope you are well. I have to go. Bye." He flew away and later returned as Danny Fenton. "Vi, are you okay? What did I miss?" He asked unknowingly making Sam upset he didn't even mention her.

"Danny, you won't believe it!" Violet happily exclaimed. "After you left, a ghost attacked the mall but Danny Phantom saved the day!"

"Welcome to Amity Park." Danny replied.

"And then mo… my favorite superhero Elastigirl showed up and offered him a chance to join the National Super Agency." Violet added.

"What did he say?" Danny asked while feigning surprise. Fortunately, for Violet, he's too clueless to notice her slip.

"He asked for time to think, Danny." She answered.

"Do you think he should accept?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" Violet answered while Sam shouted "No!"

"What?" Danny didn't understand.

"Danny, they're superheroes!" Violet happily exclaimed. "It'd be a good thing to have another one to join them!"

"The occasional team-up is one thing but Danny Phantom doesn't need the bounds of government legislation." Sam counter-argued. "And besides, it could be part of a plot to capture him for the Guys in White."

"The government agency that specializes in ghosts?" Violet asked and Danny and Sam nodded. "But why would they do it? Don't they know Danny Phantom's a superhero?"

"Ghosts are all the same to them." Sam explained.

"It might be true but the National Super Agency is a separate agency." Violet said. "I hope Danny Phantom joins."

"Just for curiosity." Danny said. "If he does, what exactly will be expected from him?"

"He'll likely have to reveal his identity to them, assuming he's a human with ghost powers instead of an actual ghost, report his activities as a superhero, and fight crime wherever they assign him to, Danny." Violet explained and hoped Danny and Sam wouldn't ask how she knew all that.

"That could be a problem." Danny commented. "He might have been spotted at some other towns this summer but his priority is to stop evil ghosts and Amity Park is where they're focused."

"Doesn't he trust the other ghost hunters?" Violet asked in confusion.

"More like _they_ don't trust him, Vi." Danny explained while trying to remember what he can't tell without giving Violet a clue to his secret. "And admittedly, he does a better job. Just don't tell my parents I said that."

"My lips are sealed, Danny." Violet replied. As an NSA-affiliated Super, she knew how to keep secrets.

"So, how about a bowling game?" Danny suggested.

In other times, she wouldn't have accepted but she wasn't so shy nowadays. "I'm in, Danny."

"Me too!" Sam defiantly added. She didn't trust Violet.

"Vi, are you okay with…" Danny asked until she interrupted him. "Yes, Danny."

"In that case, off to bowling we go." The clueless halfa said. _'Doesn't Sam realize it might make Violet think she does want to be more than friends with me?'_

'_Will Danny realize I'm intentionally being a third wheel?' Sam thought with a mix of worry and anger. 'Who am I kidding? He's too clueless to notice and I'm not sure if I should feel relieved or upset for it.'_

When they arrived at the bowling alley, they found an unpleasant sight. "Fenton!" Dash screamed in anger. "You'll pay for making me look bad in front of my Dad!"

"You did it on your own, Dash." Danny replied.

Dash then noticed Violet and Sam. "Dating two girls at the same time, Fenturd?" Dash teasingly asked. "It makes sense the goth is desperate enough to share but the other girl looks too good for that. Babe, if you want someone who's man enough to handle two girls at the same time, talk to me."

"Why?" Violet asked. "Do you know such a man?"

Danny and Sam chuckled. The latter might dislike Violet for reasons the former's too clueless to notice but she respected anyone brave and clever enough to make fun of Dash.

Dash was so furious he tried to grab Violet but Danny got in the way. "Leave her alone, Dash." He demanded.

"Ha." Dash scoffed. "A scrawny loser like you cannot stop me."

"Maybe not but _I_ can." A new voice was heard.

"Mr. Parr?" Danny asked while Violet asked "Dad?"

"Oh, so _that's_ how Fenton got the internship." Dash accused Danny.

"For your information, I stayed out of the evaluation process to avoid that conflict of interest, young man." Bob replied. "Now leave my daughter alone before I tell your father what you're up to."

"Yes, Mr. Parr." Dash fearfully replied and starts leaving. "Sorry, Mr. Parr."

'_He's so going to make me pay back in school.' Danny thought. 'But it's still worth it.'_

"Now, Violet, enjoy your game with your friends." Bob said and then approached Danny's ear. "You'd better not to hurt her."

In spite of the threat, Danny enjoyed the game. "Danny, is Mr. Parr always that overprotective?" Sam asked while Violet was taking her turn.

Danny shrugged. "For as long as he's not trying to hit me with a "Parr Anti-Creep Stick", I can live with it."

"What?" Violet asked in confusion while she picked up her ball.

"Inside joke, Vi." Danny explained. "My Dad has a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick."

"Does he whack ghosts with it?" Violet asked while trying to hit the pins she missed with her first move.

"Actually, it's just a baseball bat with a fancy name but he still can hit people with it, Vi." Danny answered and tried to erase the mental image of Jack Fenton trying to hit ghosts with a baseball bat.

"Ooooookay." She uneasily replied. "Well, my Dad doesn't need baseball bats to scare away boys he considers bad influences."

Danny had no problem believing that.

"It was a good game but I must take a bus back home now, Danny." Violet said.

"Upset about losing?" Sam teasingly asked.

"Upset about not being the one Danny's dating?" Violet asked in reply.

"Good reply, Vi." Danny added.

"What?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Somebody finally came up with a funny use for that joke about you wanting to be more than friends with me, Sam." Danny answered. "Sorry but I'm escorting Vi to the bus station. Goodbye, Sam."

Sam would try to interfere with that but she heard her mother calling her. "Sammykins, it's time to go home." Pamela Manson said. "Get away from this loser."

"Bye, Danny." She sadly said and left.

After seeing Violet entering a bus and the bus leaving the station, Danny returned to Fentonworks and phoned Tucker. "Hi, Tucker. How was your date?"

"_Awkward." Tucker answered._

"Did Velma figure out you're not into hockey?" Danny asked and chuckled at the idea.

"_That wasn't an issue." Tucker sadly replied. "Do you remember Caitlin Cook?"_

"Who?" Danny asked.

"_The girl I met while you had a date with Jen." Tucker clarified. "She was watching the game with some of her friends and _Jen_ is one of them."_

"How do you know she's the same Jen?" Danny asked, remembering he happened to meet two girls named "Gwen" through the dating service. Not to mention the teenage robot girl with a similar name to Jen.

"_Upon recognizing me, Caitlin told her I'm the guy she dated back when Jen and you would've watched a hockey game if Dash didn't get you both kicked out, Danny." Tucker explained without bothering to mention how Caitlin described him. "I asked them if they enjoyed seeing Dash getting the garbage rain and they were surprised that I knew about that until I told them I'm your friend."_

"Did Caitlin try to caution Velma against you?" Danny teasingly asked.

_Tucker frowned. "She did but changed her mind once Velma told her I got us our tickets."_

Meanwhile, the Incredibles, Agent Dicker and Winston Deavor were discussing the latest attempt to have Danny Phantom join their ranks. "So, what do you think of Phantom's distrust of Mayor Masters?" Elastigirl asked.

"Well, back when Vlad Masters became rich, he was investigated for the possibility of using underhanded means but nothing has been proven." Agent Dicker replied. "The authorities even investigated him as a suspect of being behind the mysterious bank robberies that took place between him being released from the hospital and announcing himself a millionaire."

"Hospital?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Back when Vlad Masters was a college student attending the University of Wisconsin, he used to be lab partners with Danny Fenton's parents until a lab accident got him sent to a hospital." Agent Dicker explained. "Anyway, those robberies were considered mysterious because there were no signs of a break-in or that the vaults were even opened."

"Was it a ghost?" Dash Parr asked.

"Back then, people were too skeptic to consider that possibility but, given the developments that took place ever since…" Agent Dicker commented. "Vlad Masters was the main suspect but, without knowing how he could have done it, we couldn't arrest him. I think I'm going to question that circus leader that once controlled Phantom and some other ghosts."

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Aquela cena em que a Valerie manda o Kwan bater no Danny e o Kwan hesita porque o Danny não fez nada de errado de propósito me influenciou. Isso e o Kwan ser o que ficou de fora do grupo de populares enquanto o Danny estava dentro. Quanto à sua sugestão, quem sabe?**


	10. Meeting the Parrs

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Parrs**

Jack Fenton and his wife Maddie were about to resume working on a new invention when they heard the doorbell. "Did Danny forget something?" Jack asked. "He just left to visit Violet in Metroville."

"Probably the keys if he's ringing the doorbell." Maddie commented as she readied herself to answer. She saw six guys. Three were wearing white and the other three were wearing black. She recognized two of them as Guys in White Operatives O and K but had no clue to who the others were. "May I help you?"

The other Guy in White answered. "Greetings, Mrs. Fenton. I'm Agent Alpha, Head of the Guys in White. The ones not wearing white are of the National Super Agency and we need your help." He said and motioned for the elderly man among those wearing black.

"I'm Agent Rick Dicker, Head of the National Super Agency." Rick introduced himself. "Back in the 1980's, several bank robberies took place in Wisconsin and were never solved. We have reason to believe a ghost is behind these robberies."

"The Wisconsin Ghost!" Jack exclaimed with a frown.

"We don't know for sure, Mr. Fenton." Agent Alpha stated. "What we believe, however, is that the ghost is currently in Amity Park posing as Mayor Vlad Masters."

Meanwhile, Danny arrived at Metroville and, to his horror, it wasn't Violet who was waiting for him but her father. "Mr. Parr?"

"Get in the car, Danny." Bob asked with a nicer tone than Danny would expect from a girlfriend's father.

As Bob was driving back home, he was trying to have a conversation with Danny. "So, I've heard you want to be an astronaut. How exactly do you expect to accomplish that?"

"What?"

"You know. Which college do you plan to attend?" Bob asked.

'_Uh-oh.' Danny thought. 'Vi's Dad is trying to find something bad to say about me.' _"Well, not everyone manages to enter the Ivy Leagues but I'll do my best." Danny decided he was too afraid of Robert Parr to lie to him.

"Good answer, Danny." Bob commented with a smile that made Danny feel relieved.

Their journey was interrupted when the car radio informed them that a nearby bank was being robbed. Bob and Danny then saw the robbers and some police cars chasing them.

**Typical lazy writing.**

Deadpool, get out of my fic.

**Make me, Luiz4200.**

Unbeknownst to Danny and Bob, there was a chimichanga stand next to him.

**Can't talk with a mouth full. Bye.**

Works every time.

"Bank robbers!" Bob exclaimed. "We must…"

"Call more cops?" Danny asked, wondering why Bob was talking that way.

"We must go home faster before we stumble into that chase." Bob quickly said upon recovering from the shock of being reminded that the only person in the car with him was a civilian who didn't know he's Mr. Incredible. _'I can hardly wait for the day he's allowed to know the truth about my family.'_

'_Should I reveal my secret or can the cops stop them without my help?' Danny wondered._

"This just in." Bob and Danny heard from the radio. "Elastigirl has just stopped the robbers."

"Phew." Danny said in relief.

"Welcome to Metroville, Danny." Bob replied. Clueless or not, Danny didn't miss the irony.

As Bob and Danny arrived, Danny was impressed. _'Winston Deavor does value Mr. Parr's work.'_

Meanwhile, Mayor Vlad Masters was receiving unusual visitors at his mansion. While he's glad to see Maddie again, and furious to see Jack, he's wondering what the others wanted. "How may I help you?" Vlad asked.

"V-Man, I know it sounds weird but the Guys in White and the National Super Agency think you're the ghost who robbed banks in Wisconsin back in the 1980's." Jack explained while chuckling at the idea.

Vlad was shocked at being so close to being unmasked but recovered on time to avoid being noticed by anyone smarter than Jack. "Jack, certainly you told them your old friend wouldn't rob anyone. Right?"

"Yes but you know how some people refuse to believe it possible to become rich while staying honest." Jack commented. "Also, there's the possibility you're being overshadowed. Agent Dicker here even suspects your predecessor was being overshadowed by another ghost back when Phantom attacked him and Phantom was actually a hero trying to rescue them." He added and frowned. "Like not all ghosts are evil."

Maddie then pointed the Fenton Finder at Vlad. "Ghost found. You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead." The device said. "Jack, I thought you had removed that phrase from the Fenton Finder's programming." Maddie commented.

"I would but Jazz baked some cookies and I forgot about the Fenton Finder." Jack explained. "Sorry, Mads." He then produced the Ghost Gabber. "Come on, Vladdie! Say something!"

"Uh, something?" Vlad replied.

"Uh, something." The Ghost Gabber said. "Fear me."

"Odd." Jack commented. "You don't have the overshadowing eye-sign victims usually have."

"Do you mean the one you've dismissed as a photo-trick when I suggested then-Mayor Montez was being overshadowed?" Rick asked.

"It's hard to tell the difference in a photograph without understanding about ghosts so I can understand your mistake." Jack replied while the Guys in White pointed their guns at Vlad. "Freeze, spook." Operative O ordered Vlad.

"Calm down, people." Maddie said. "There's an easy way to tell if he's a ghost or not." She approached Vlad and placed a hand on his shoulder, jolting him. "My Specter Deflector shocked you! You _are_ a ghost!"

"Half-ghost, actually." Vlad replied with a frown and changed into his ghost half. "Courtesy of your oaf of a husband messing with the prototype Ghost Portal back when we were college students and lab partners."

The Guys in White were too shocked to shoot and Vlad took the opportunity to fly upwards. The GiW then tried to shoot but he kept dodging and eventually blasted the weapons.

"Why?" Jack asked in desperation. "V-Man, you're no real ghost but a human who got ghost powers. Why didn't you use them for good?"

"How could I when the man who did it to me to steal my beloved Maddie got away with it?" Vlad angrily asked.

"No, Vlad." Jack pleaded. "The explosion was an accident and I didn't know you saw Maddie that way."

"And I never liked you, Vlad." Maddie said as she jumped and grabbed Vlad, shocking him even more.

"P-p-p-please stop her, Jack." Vlad asked. "You won't let her do this to an old friend. Will you?"

"An old friend? No. You? Yes." Jack replied, ending their friendship for good.

Meanwhile, Danny was getting acquainted with the Parrs. "Nice to see you in person, skinny." Dash Parr told his sister's boyfriend.

'_And yet, he's still more mature than Dash Baxter.' Danny and Bob sadly thought even if neither of them knew the other thought the same._ "Nice to see you again, Dash." Danny said and then saw the other Parrs. "Mrs. Parr, Jack-Jack, nice to see you both as well. And, of course, you, Vi."

"Thank you, Danny." Violet replied.

"You're welcome, Vi." Danny said. Bob then directed him to the bathroom so they could wash their hands.

"So, what do you think of my family so far, Danny?" Bob asked his daughter's boyfriend.

"You're all nice but, with a place this big, I was kinda expecting a servant to show up." Danny replied and chuckled.

"To be honest, we only moved here after Helen and I agreed to work for Mr. Deavor." Bob commented while trying to be careful to avoid revealing his family's secret to Danny.

"Is she also his lawyer, Mr. Parr?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

The question was so unexpected it took some time before Bob answered. "Actually, Helen works at Public Relations, Danny." Considering the reason Winston chose Elastigirl instead of Mr. Incredible or Frozone to earn public acceptance for the Supers, it's not really far from the truth.

"Cool." Danny simply replied.

After they left the bathroom, they lunched. "Skinny, why don't you use your right hand?"

"Dash, stop calling him "skinny"." Helen scolded Dash.

"Sorry, Mom."

"In response to your question, it's because I'm left-handed." Danny explained.

Violet then decided it was time to change subjects. "Danny, I've heard Danny Phantom has been seen less often than usual." She commented.

"Well, my parents keep insisting they don't need Phantom's help." Danny commented. "Maybe he's testing them on that matter." He fake-guessed.

"Doesn't sound very heroic in my opinion." Bob said with disapproval.

"Well, it's just a guess." Danny justified his other self. "Perhaps his reason is something he cannot tell without risking his secret identity."

Meanwhile, **since Luiz4200 is a lazy writer…**

Waaaadeeeeeeeee…

**Fine, a goody-two-shoes like Winston Deavor won't pay me to unalive anybody anyway.**

Meanwhile, Vlad was rescued from Maddie's grip by the ghost vultures. He tried to fly away but Frozone was waiting outside and encased him in ice. "Not again." The cheesehead muttered.

"Good work, Frozone." Agent Dicker stated and then addressed the Fentons. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, is there a way we can present Mr. Masters to court without the risk of him using his powers to escape?"

Maddie remembered the Fenton Ghost Catcher. "Agent Dicker, I believe we have a device that can be used for that purpose."

"We do?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes, dear." Maddie answered. "We never stopped to think about the Fenton Ghost Catcher being used for it before because, until now, we thought it impossible for humans to have ghost powers." She then redirected her attention to Rick. "Agent Dicker, before we try, we must make sure there's no chance for him to escape."

"It shall be provided." Rick stated.

Meanwhile, Danny and the Parrs finished eating their desserts. "Now, who's ready for the mall?" Bob excitedly asked.

"Won't we brush our teeth first?" Danny asked. "I mean, I can't do it because I didn't bring my toothbrush but I still can floss, right?"

The Parrs reluctantly agreed. While Helen went shopping, the others decided to play bowling. Danny and Violet wanted to play while Bob and Dash just wanted to get out of shopping. Even with having to keep Jack-Jack with them, it was considered a trade up.

"Dad, aren't you worried Jack-Jack will?" Violet asked out of concern for their secret identities.

"He's behaving relatively well lately, Violet." Bob commented with a smile.

Dash set his ball in motion. _'I'll run towards the pins and knock them down at the right moment.' He thought. 'Nobody will notice me, even the mechanism that detects when a foot foul takes place.'_

"Don't even think about that, son." Bob reprimanded his son.

"What did he think Dash would do, Vi?" Danny asked Violet.

"With Dash, you're better off not knowing." Violet replied.

Some time later, Bob was congratulating Danny for winning. "You're not bad yourself, Mr. Parr." Danny was being half-sincere and half-afraid of insulting Violet's Dad.

"But I expected better considering he used to play with Uncle Lucius every week." Dash commented, making Bob worried.

"I guess I'm a little rusty." Bob suggested, hoping to end this before he has to confess his past vigilantism. On their way, they spotted some cops near the bank. "What happened?" He asked a random passerby.

"Some people tried to rob the bank but Elastigirl stopped them."

"Twice in a same day?" Bob was amazed. "That's a record!"

**Of lazy writing.**

Go away, Deadpool.

**Let me sing that song I've been wanting to ever since you wrote that review for number boy's fanfic.**

Deal.

**Ding dong, the loop's gone! Which loop? The fruit loop! And it goes on until I get tired of singing it.**

They then met Helen at the food court. "Hi, Dear." Bob said. "How was your shopping?"

"It was fine." She answered. "Did you hear about the bad guys trying to rob the bank?"

"I wonder where Mr. Incredible was during those robberies." Danny commented, making the Parrs feel nervous.

"Probably trying to learn how to stop a crime without destroying anything." Dash teasingly suggested. Bob would be upset but it defused the situation.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Conhecendo a Sam, é bem provável que ela tente mesmo.**


	11. Revelations

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

Danny didn't know what he expected when he returned home but it certainly wasn't what he met. "Mom? Dad? What's with these faces?"

"Son, I know you're used to Vlad Masters being a friend of our family but he's not what he seemed." Jack sadly stated.

"Danny, I know your father and I used to say it's impossible for humans to have ghost powers but Masters turned out to be a living, uh, _half_-living example that we were wrong." Maddie added.

"What?" Danny was shocked. Not about Vlad being a half-ghost since he already knew that but about his parents knowing about it.

"I know, right?" Jack asked. "Also, Vlad says he's got his powers from that ghost portal accident that took place back in college. It's a good thing we didn't use diet cola back when you activated _our_ portal, right?"

"Riiiiiii… what?" Clueless or not, Danny could tell what his father was implying. "Dad, you're not suggesting…"

"All of our ghost detectors working on you and we never suspected because we stubbornly refused to accept the possibility of humans having ghost powers." Maddie commented.

"I remember Dad suspecting Jazz." Danny commented hoping to avoid attention.

"It seemed to make sense back then." Jack weakly argued.

"Well, Danny, you may show us your powers." Maddie encouraged her son and he reluctantly went ghost.

Meanwhile, Agents Rick Dicker and Alpha were also discussing half-ghosts. "For the last time, Agent Dicker, ghosts are _our_ specialty." Agent Alpha stated. "We appreciate your cooperation but get back to your superheroes. And besides, all that the prisoner does is to waste our time with a tale about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom."

"I see." Rick commented. "Thank you for your time, Agent Alpha."

"You're welcome, Agent Dicker." Agent Alpha replied.

Meanwhile, back at Fentonworks, Danny's parents recovered from the surprise. "I should've known." Jack commented. "Son, if you didn't want anyone to suspect, you should've stuck by 'Inviso-Bill' or at least picked a name not similar to yours." He scolded his son. "Refuge in audacity might have worked for the Impossibles but we're not in any of those Hanna-Barbera cartoons."

"So, then-Mayor Montez was really being overshadowed by a real ghost back then, right?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, Mom." He answered.

"Son, does V… the other half-ghost know about you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Dad." Danny sadly replied.

"In that case, Danny, I advise you to tell your girlfriend before she learns from others." Jack said.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Danny, Robert Parr works closely with Winston Deavor, who has the ear of Agent Dicker." Maddie explained. "You'd better tell Violet the truth before her father learns from Mr. Deavor and tells her."

Danny thought about it for a while. Even if that didn't worry him, he didn't like keeping the truth hidden from Violet. "Okay, Mom."

Jazz then showed up and what she saw scared her. She quickly placed herself between her brother and their parents. "Don't shoot him! He's Danny! Danny Fenton, I mean!"

"We know that, Jazzypants." Jack told his daughter. "Our question is: who else knows?"

"Only Tucker and Sam, Dad." Jazz answered.

Danny hesitated before adding. "Actually, some of the girls I met through the dating service learned my secret as well."

His family was shocked by this statement. Jack was eventually the first one to speak. "Well, since nothing happened from it so far, I presume all of them agreed to keep quiet about it."

"Please tell me Cree and Vicky aren't among them!" Maddie desperately asked.

"No, they aren't, Mom." Danny replied.

"Is Violet among them?" Jazz hopefully asked.

"Unfortunately not." Danny sadly answered.

"Danny, during those days, you met some superheroines." Jazz commented. "Do they know your secret?"

"Supergirl, Batgirl and Starfire know, and Invisigirl doesn't." Danny answered and hoped they wouldn't ask how they learned since he couldn't tell about Batgirl without revealing _her_ own secret identity.

"What about Kim Possible?" Maddie asked.

"She doesn't either, Mom." Danny answered.

"You should've counted her as a superheroine, son." Jack lightly admonished his son. "You count Batgirl so I wonder if it's the lack of a secret identity or the lack of a supersuit."

"Lack of supersuit, I guess." Danny said.

"Anyway, how did you learn Danny's secret?" Jazz asked.

"It became easy upon learning Vlad's also a half-ghost." Jack answered. "Was, actually."

"What happened to him?" Danny asked.

**Flashback.**

_The Fentons had the Fenton Ghost Catcher in position. "Once he's made pass this way, his ghost half and his human half will come the other way as separate individuals." Maddie explained to the federal agents. "While Jack sucks the ghost half into the Fenton Ghost Weasel he's holding."_

_Jack proudly waved at the others and then readied himself. Maddie then ejected Vlad from her Fenton Ghost Weasel, implementing her plan. Jack sucked his former friend's ghost half while Rick approached Vlad's human half. "Vladimir Masters, you're under arrest for bank robbery, coercing entrepreneurs to sell their business to you, and election fraud. You have the right to remain silent. If you waive it, everything you say may and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning."_

"_Stop reading rights for a ghost." Agent Alpha ordered. "Vladimir Masters, in accordance with the Federal Anti-Ecto Control Act, Article 1, Section 1, Sub-section A, you're under arrest."_

"_But I no longer have ghost powers." Vlad protested._

"_Since the removal method is experimental, we must perform tests to be sure of it." Operative O explained._

"_Really painful ones." Operative K added with a smile._

**End flashback.**

Danny was divided between liking the idea of Vlad being in pain or worried the Guys in White might do the same to him someday.

"But that's not the point." Maddie said. "We must tell Violet the truth."

The Fentons called the Parrs and scheduled a visit to the Parr residence for next Tuesday so the secret would be told. Unbeknownst to them, the Parrs later met Rick and Winston to discuss the meeting. "Rick, what do you think about this?" Bob asked.

"Reports from a past incident portrayed Jack and Maddie Fenton as skeptical about the idea of humans having ghost powers." Rick explained. "Learning they were wrong about that must've enabled them to figure out Danny Phantom's secret identity, assuming he's the one Winston and I suspect."

"And who do you suspect, Agent Dicker?" Violet asked.

"Danny Fenton." Rick answered.

"I knew it!" Dash exclaimed in triumph.

"Technically we're not sure but the coincidences were too many." Winston commented.

"Coincidences?" Violet asked.

"During the time Danny Fenton was in the dating program, Danny Phantom fought alongside some superheroines during the same days he dated girls from their respective home turfs." Rick stated. "I'm even counting Kim Possible."

"The skinny boy met _Kim Possible_?" Dash asked in amazement. "Awesome!"

"And we didn't even mention Starfire." Winston commented.

"You _know_ her secret identity?" Bob asked in shock.

"She entered the dating service as herself, Bob." Rick explained. "I don't think she has a secret identity."

"If skinny's a Super, I take back every bad thing I said about him other than him being skinny." Dash said.

"Let's wait and see if that's what he's telling." Bob suggested. "Then we'll confront him about it."

"If he is, may we tell the Fentons I'm Invisigirl?" Violet asked.

The day of the meeting finally arrived. "Nice to meet you all." Helen told the Fentons.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Parr." Maddie replied.

"You may call me Helen." Helen said.

"Then you may call me Maddie." Maddie replied.

"Danny, you wanted to tell me a big secret." Violet commented. "What's it?"

"I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed and changed from Fenton to Phantom.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Dash exclaimed. "So much for it not being an old Hanna-Barbera cartoon, Violet."

"Wait." Danny asked in shock. "You _knew_?"

"Dash found it suspicious you wouldn't have a cell phone back then, Danny." Violet explained.

"Are you both okay with it?" Bob asked Jack and Maddie. "You used to say Danny Phantom was evil."

"Back then we believed him to be an actual ghost instead of a human with ghost powers." Jack explained. "And Danny claims to have met some non-evil ghosts. They just usually stay out of human business."

"I hope it doesn't scare you, Vi." Danny fearfully said.

"To be honest, my family also has a secret." Violet replied and then looked at her father, who gave a signal of approval. She and the other Parrs then donned their domino masks. Helen gave Jack-Jack his.

"Violet, your mask makes you look like… Invisigirl?" Danny asked. Violet then became invisible. "You _are_ Invisigirl?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Vi, your clothes didn't become invisible with you." Danny commented, assuming her power was malfunctioning.

"I can't extend my power like that, Danny." Violet explained. "Except for my supersuit and that's because it _was_ made to become invisible with me."

"So, did you choose me _knowing_ I'm Danny Phantom?" Danny asked as he changed back into Fenton.

"No, I thought it'd be absurd to use a superhero name so similar to one's real name." Violet commented.

"Which made it a good idea just like that Impossibles cartoon." Dash teasingly commented. "I've once read a comic book where two characters discuss the possibility of the singers and the superheroes being the same Impossibles trio and one of them dismisses the idea as absurd because it'd be the worst idea for a secret identity."

Jazz then looked at Violet's parents. "Wait a minute. If Violet is Invisigirl, does that mean… _you_ are Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl!"

"Exactly." Bob proudly replied.

"So, who's who?" Jack eagerly asked.

"You're joking, right?" Helen hopefully asked.

"Uh, no?" Maddie, Jazz and Danny facepalmed in frustration.

"So, what happens now that your family knows my secret and my family knows your family's secret, Vi?" Danny asked.

"Actually, it turns out the National Super Agency was suspecting ever since I asked Agent Dicker to check your background." Bob answered as Violet was too shy to answer. "It was deemed as too much of a coincidence that, whenever you met a superheroine you also had a date with a girl from the superheroine's turf."

"Had I not revealed myself, would you believe I was looking for other places to help because ghost attacks were at an all-time low, Mr. Incr… Mr. Parr?" Danny asked.

"I could believe Danny Phantom went to Bellwood to pursue Technus and that it happened to be at the same day Danny Fenton went there for a date but, combined with the other so-called coincidences, not so much." Bob answered. "Now, I believe you were informed that the National Super Agency wants to recruit you."

"What?" Jack, Maddie and Jazz asked.

"Danny, I understand you not telling Mom and Dad since they didn't know you're Danny Phantom but why not telling me?" Jazz was curious.

"Because I wasn't really thinking it over, Jazz." Danny explained. "My main duty is in Amity Park."

"Danny, I'm sure Agent Dicker will respect that." Violet said. "By the way, you'll probably have to meet him either way now that we know your secret."

"You'll still be a hero and being affiliated to the National Super Agency will protect you from the Guys in White, the Red Huntress and others willing to hunt you." Helen told Danny.

"Assuming you're not declared a rogue agent." Dash teased him.

"We'll talk to him." Jack said. "Now I'm curious. I know about three of you but what about the boys' powers?"

"I'm fast." Dash boasted and quickly ran to his bedroom and returned with the rest of his supersuit.

"Is your suit friction-resistant so you can run without worrying about it being destroyed?" Maddie asked out of curiosity.

"Yes." Dash answered.

"All our suits are adjusted for the needs that come with our specific powers." Bob replied.

"Cool!" Jack commented. "We could talk to whoever made those suits so we could compare notes. "Danny's suit is a radiation-proof one that he was wearing when he got his powers."

"We can discuss that after he joins." Bob said.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to danifan3000 (Chapter 9): Thanks for the suggestion you gave me when you reviewed Chapter 9.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Os Caras de Branco ainda se recusam a acreditar que Danny Fenton é Danny Phantom. Vlad não terá oportunidade para contar o segredo a alguém que não seja da Agência de Supers (que já descobriu) ou um Cara de Branco. Quanto ao crossover que você apóia (obrigado, a propósito), eu estava pensando na Mac já que o 'namorado' dela só lhe foi apresentado no epílogo. Você tem algum motivo especial para escolher a Chrissy? E acho que não foi dublado no Brasil.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (Guest): Thanks. In Dash's case, I think it's more about mocking Danny than protecting Violet.**


	12. Rick and Edna

**Chapter 12: Rick and Edna**

After the Fentons and the Parrs got over revealing their secrets to each other, they went to the National Super Agency headquarters to meet Agent Rick Dicker. "I'm so nervous." Danny commented. "What if the Parrs are just tricking us and the National Super Agency plans to keep me imprisoned?"

"No, Danny." Maddie reassured her son. "Had this been the case, the Parrs' residence would be full of Guys in White readying their guns on you."

"Plus, whoever makes their superheroes' uniforms might want to hire me to make capes." Jack happily commented. "And I mean a real cape instead of that towel you wore back when you duplicated yourself to get an alibi to protect your secret."

"Actually, Dad, I was using the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split myself and have more time for my human life." Danny explained.

After finishing that explanation, the Fentons followed the Parrs into the entrance. "Nice to meet you again, Fentons." Rick said and then looked at Bob, who nodded with a smile. "And to finally meet you, Danny Phantom."

"Good to see you again, Agent Dicker." Jack eagerly said. "You know, if you need a superhero with no powers and/or somebody to make capes, count on me!"

"I'll let you know, Mr. Fenton." Rick politely replied.

"Agent Dicker, Mr. Parr… Mr. Incredible told me you'd likely accommodate to my need to stay in Amity Park should I join the National Super Agency." Danny commented.

"Yes, Invisigirl told me about your reluctance in trusting Amity Park's safety to other ghost hunters." Rick said and Danny noticed his parents' reactions. "You can't blame a son for being too worried, can you?"

"Don't worry, son." Jack reassured his son. "I'll fare better with you as my sidekick."

"Jack, let's talk about it later." Maddie sweetly said and gave her husband a cookie.

"Danny Phantom, I trust you were already informed about the benefits of being an NSA Super." Rick stated.

"Being protected from the Guys in White and other ghost hunters?" Danny asked and Rick nodded. "Yes."

"And don't be so concerned about us, son." Jack said. "We can hold the fort while you're handling missions outside town. Sure, things were slower during this summer like the ghosts also entered the dating service but we're ready for the normal influx."

"Weird, isn't it?" Danny weakly asked while thinking of Phantasma and Spectra.

"Hi, everybody." A new voice said.

"Frozone?" The Fentons asked in surprise.

"Ice to see you again." Mr. Incredible said.

"If I had a dime for every time you said that." Frozone commented.

"Wait a minute." Jack asked. "You don't look like the Frozone from Mr. Incredible and Pals."

"That story had a cheap production." Frozone muttered.

"That explains the Synchro Vox." Jack commented.

"You said it!" Frozone agreed and then turned his attention to Danny. "Phantom, would you like to compare freezing powers?"

"With you?" Danny asked in excitement. "Sure!"

Danny was the first to show his power. While they were measuring powers, Jack approached Rick. "Agent Dicker, who do I talk to about my uniform ideas?" Jack eagerly asked. "I have so many ideas for capes…" He's then interrupted by someone throwing an eraser at him.

"No capes!"

"Who shouted that?" Jack asked.

"I did." The voice replied but Jack still didn't see who it came from.

"Down here, Mr. Fenton." Rick explained while pointing down to Edna Mode.

"Edna Mode, the fashion mogul?" Jazz asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here because I like to know my superheroes before letting them visit me at home." Edna explained.

"Let me get this straight." Maddie said. "The National Super Agency cares so much about how well their superheroes look they hire a world famous fashion designer to make their supersuits?"

"Hold your tongue, lady!" Edna demanded. "I do way more than that! I make sure their suits are compatible to their powers and needs. Have you ever seen Elastigirl with that dark outfit by that amateur? It started ripping off as soon as she did some super stretching."

"You'll never let me live it down, will you?" Elastigirl asked in exasperation.

"Only until I'm sure you've learned your lesson, dahling." Edna replied.

"But what do you have against capes?" Jack asked. "They're cool! Superman and Supergirl wear capes!"

"If they jumped off a bridge, would you do the same?" Edna asked, fearing that Jack really _was_ that dumb.

"Of course not." Jack sounded offended. "They can fly and I can't."

"And that's the point." She said. "Perhaps their indestructibility might enable them to survive the dangers of wearing a cape and even then I'm worried about them and any fans willing to follow their example."

"I don't see what's so dangerous about wearing a cape." Jack commented.

"Then go ask Thunderhead, Stratogale, Meta Man, Dynaguy, and Splashdown." Edna ordered Jack.

"Aren't all of them dead?" Jack asked in confusion.

"My point exactly, dahling." She said.

Jack frowned. "Madam, I may be willing to accept some good people might become ghosts after death but you can't expect me to know all of them just because I hunt ghosts. I don't even know if any of those late superheroes became one."

"Dad, I think she means those superheroes died from cape snag." Danny suggested.

"Smart kid." Edna said while approaching Danny with a tape. "Thunderhead. Cape snagged on a missile fin! Stratogale. Cape caught in a jet turbine! Meta Man, express elevator! Dynaguy, snagged on takeoff! Splashdown, sucked into a vortex! NO CAPES! Good thing you seem to take after your mother in the brains department."

"True, Maddie is brilliant!" Jack proudly replied, not understanding what Edna meant. Maddie and Jazz facepalmed in frustration.

"Mmmmm, I can see this suit is made of radiation-proof material." Edna stated. "Good idea considering how you got your powers, assuming it's the same way Vlad Masters got his."

"Well, the accident did take a place in a lab run by scientists who work with radioactive materials, Miss Mode." Danny explained.

"I wonder if taking this kind of precaution would've made a difference for Vlad." Jack sadly replied.

"Don't look back, dahling." Edna said. "It distracts from the now. There's only one thing I don't understand. The superpowers were an accident but the logo seems to have been in the suit from the beginning."

"Sam accidentally made me lose my powers with a wish she made within hearing distance from a ghost genie named Desiree and, when she wished things back to normal, she wished the logo to be in the uniform as well." Danny explained.

"Okay then." Edna quickly accepted it.

"Really?" Jazz asked. "Is that all of your reaction?"

"Dahling, I've been interacting with superheroes for years." Edna explained. "To me, nothing sounds too absurd to be truth." She then turned her attention to Jack and Maddie Fenton. "Now, radiation issues aside, does Danny Phantom's supersuit cover the basics?"

"Define 'basics'." Maddie asked.

"You know, it has to be at least roomy for free movement, comfortable fabric for sensitive skin, able to withstand temperatures over 1000 degrees, completely bullet-proof and machine washable." Edna explained.

"And you call these 'basics'?" Jazz was surprised.

"You wouldn't be that shocked if you saw everything the Supers saw." Edna commented.

Rick's cell phone rang. "Agent Dicker speaking." "I get it. I'll send help. Bye." He then addressed the superheroes. "Hostage situation at City Hall. Bob, Helen, Frozone, do you think it's a good way to introduce the NSA's newest Super?"

A few minutes later, the four mentioned Supers were at City Hall. "Bomb Voyage?" Mr. Incredible asked upon recognizing his old enemy.

"Monsieur Incroyable? Femme Élastique? Glace Froide?" Bomb Voyage then noticed someone he didn't recognize. "Qui êtes vous?"

"What?" Danny didn't understand the villain.

"He only speaks French and asked who you are." Elastigirl translated.

"I'm Danny Phantom." Danny introduced himself.

"Le garçon fantôme d'Amity Park? Que fais-tu si loin de chez toi?" Bomb Voyage asked.

"Uh, by context, I presume he heard of me and wonder what I am doing so far from Amity Park." Danny deduced.

"Yes." Elastigirl confirmed.

"I'm doing my first assignment for the National Super Agency, Bomb." Danny bragged.

"Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de me donner un milliard de dollars en notes non marquées, à moins que cela ne vous dérange pas mes otages." Bomb Voyage demanded and showed his detonator.

"All of this for a million dollars?" Danny asked.

"Billion, actually." Mr. Incredible replied. "Million in French is still million."

"Any plans?" Danny asked.

"Silence!" Bomb Voyage demanded.

'_Finally he's speaking my language.' Danny mistakenly thought, _not knowing 'silence' is the same in both English and French.

"Débutant, communique ma demande au peuple." Bomb Voyage ordered Danny. "Les autres restent où je peux les voir."

"He wants you to announce his demands and the rest of us to stay here." Elastigirl translated. "By the way, he wants the billion to come in unmarked bills."

Danny turned himself invisible and left. Bomb Voyage then motioned his accomplice to keep an eye on the superheroes. _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring a rookie Super.' Frozone thought._

But Frozone was wrong. Before anyone else could notice, Danny used his invisibility and his intangibility to phase the bomb away to a lower floor that was already evacuated. "Quelle?" Bomb Voyage asked in shock. The bomb's disappearance was such a surprise he dropped the detonator, causing the explosion. Fortunately, Danny making the bomb intangible meant there was no harm to anything or anyone but himself and he was powerful enough to withstand the harm with only a few scratches.

Upon recovering, Danny phased himself back to the floor with the villains, the superheroes and the hostages. "The jig's up, Bomb Voyage." He declared. "My intangibility made sure nobody else was harmed by the bomb."

"Sacre Bleu!" Bomb Voyage exclaimed in horror and then noticed the Supers' looks of triumph. "Je me rends!"

After the cops arrested Bomb Voyage and his accomplice, a reporter approached the superheroes. "Mr. Incredible, what was Danny Phantom doing in Metroville again?" She asked.

"Danny Phantom has joined the National Super Agency." Mr. Incredible answered. "This was his first assignment ever since then."

"What about the rumors that he once lead other ghosts during an attack to his home town's then Mayor Ernesto Montez?" Another reporter asked.

"He was actually defending the town from the other ghosts." Mr. Incredible explained.

Meanwhile, back in Elmerton, Valerie Gray was watching the interview. "As if it's not bad enough that ghost tricked most people in Amity Park, he somehow managed to deceive Mr. Incredible and the National Super Agency." She frowned and readied her ecto-gun.

"Valerie Gray, you will NOT shoot that television!" Her father Damon Gray sternly stated. "You are still working to pay for the last one."

"Sorry, Dad." She said while wondering how he knew since he wasn't even looking at her. _'And to think Phantom's getting praise from a legendary superhero.'_

Later on, as the superheroes returned to the National Super Agency's headquarters, Danny received his "praise". "Good work for a rookie but next time check the place for more bombs!" Mr. Incredible scolded Danny.

Danny briefly considered protesting being called a 'rookie' but changed his mind because the three superheroes with him were already experienced heroes by the time he was born. "Sorry, Sir." Danny humbly said.

"Well, at least you have more discipline than Buddy Pine had." Mr. Incredible commented.

"Mr. Incredible, may I tell my friends about your family's secret identities?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely not!" Rick answered. "You and your family knowing is one thing since one of you already became a National Super Agency Super. If not for the fact Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley already knew your secret from the very beginning, I'd have erased their memories of it. Not that I trust them because of it, it's because erasing anything they've known for months would reduce them to a vegetative state for the rest of their lives. Feel free to warn them."

"By the way, dahling, if your friend Samantha is interested on making suits for superheroes, have her send me a sample of her designs to me through you." Edna asked. "Just remember two things: refer to me through the codename "E" since people outside superhero business mustn't know I make suits for them; and NO CAPES!"

"Okay." Danny replied.

"And, in case you want a supersuit purposefully made to suit your powers, count on me." Edna offered.

"I'll think about that." Danny said.

"Maddie and I can make something ourselves." Jack declared. "Not that we'd say no to someone whose suits are good enough for the Incredibles."

"E, just in case Danny agrees, you'd better know his suit won't require whatever you did to make mine become invisible with me." Violet said.

"Now, Danny Phantom, what can you tell about your enemies?" Rick asked.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: The names Bomb Voyage calls Elastigirl and Frozone are translations of their Brazilian names. All phrases he says in French were translated from Portuguese via Google Translator except for Sacre Bleu.**

**Author's Note 2: Rick's reason not to erase Tucker's and Sam's memories was taken from the original fic's What if chapter where Danny chose Alex.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): O defeito atrasa o aparecimento na página de comentários mas ainda recebemos emails com eles. Seria mesmo engraçado, mas ****eu adoraria ver se o Danny seria tão inseguro quanto os namorados anteriores da Mac quanto às notas.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (Guest): The episode Doctor's Disorders ends with Danny's parents believing it's impossible for humans to have ghost powers so I presume that's what kept them from learning his secret. It's like in that comic book story where Lex Luthor, not understanding why a powerful alien like Superman would have a secret identity, doesn't believe Clark Kent could be Superman. As for the Guys in White, they believe Danny Fenton to be too prepubescent to be Phantom. I don't know why either.**


	13. Adjusting to a New Reality

**Chapter 13: Adjusting to a New Reality**

"So, let me get this straight." Sam said. "Your parents started suspecting you could be Phantom as soon as the fruitloop was revealed; the National Super Agency was already suspecting you; you and your family are now trusted with the Incredibles' identities; and Violet's family is okay with your secret?"

"Yes to all of that, Sam." Danny simply answered.

"Did you get their autographs?" Tucker eagerly asked. "Sure, none of them is Batman or Superman but Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl are living legends and I wouldn't mind having a date with Invisigirl."

'_He doesn't know. He doesn't know.' Danny furiously reminded himself._ "Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Danny asked hoping Tucker and Sam would assume it's his only reason to frown.

"I'm still getting used to it." Tucker explained.

Maddie then showed up and interrupted their conversation. "Danny, Violet called. She's got invitations to a fashion show Edna Mode is hosting in Amity Park." She told her son. "And she could get invitations for your friends if they'd like."

"Yes/No!" Tucker/Sam exclaimed.

"Seeing all those beautiful models!" Tucker was happy.

"Having to endure all those brainless bimbos." Sam was disgusted.

"One for Tucker, none for Sam, I get it." Maddie said.

The next day, Danny, Tucker and Sam were walking through a corridor when Dash interrupted them. "What do you want, Dash?" Danny asked with an annoyed tone.

"Getting you late for work so you'll lose the internship, Fenturd." Dash maliciously replied as he opened a locker.

"I think we'll understand, Baxter." A new voice said and the teens were surprised at seeing Winston Deavor and his lawyer Robert Parr.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker asked while pointing (and frowning) at Winston Deavor.

"The town's Acting Mayor is planning to reinstate the security cameras so bullies like Dash Baxter here can be stopped and to add the same kind of anti-ghost protection my factory has." Winston said and then looked at Danny. "Danny Fenton, report to my office as soon as you arrive at the factory for work."

"Yes, Mr. Deavor." Danny replied.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Deavor?" Principal Ishiyama asked as she showed up.

"Yes, Principal Ishiyama." Winston answered. "This bully tried to shove my intern into this locker. Mr. Parr and I saw it with our own eyes."

"Detention, Mr. Baxter." Principal Ishiyama replied.

"But I'm a football star." Dash whined.

"And the witness testifying against you is a respected adult with no reason to lie about what you did, Mr. Baxter." The Principal stated.

Tucker was divided between scoffing at the idea of Winston Deavor being 'respected' and being glad Dash's in trouble.

"The rest of you, back to class." The Principal ordered.

After one boring lesson from Mr. Lancer, Danny and his best friends chanced upon Valerie. "Good mor… what's wrong, Valerie?"

"Since it was Vlad Plas… Masters who rehired Dad back to his old job at Axiom Labs, he's been suspended without pay pending an investigation." Valerie explained, hoping they wouldn't notice her slip. (She's oblivious to how much Danny, Tucker and Sam already knew)

"And it didn't help that you used to hunt ghosts with equipment given to you by Masters." Danny commented.

"How do you know that?" Valerie quickly asked with an accusing tone.

"The National Super Agency questioned my parents about you having a Fenton Thermos." Danny explained. "I knew the cheesehead had to be involved because he's the only non-Fenton who knows how to make them."

"Okay, that explains it all." Valerie muttered and then had a thought. "Danny, since the National Super Agency listens to your parents, what're they doing to make them see the error of trusting Phantom?"

"Nothing." Danny answered.

"What?"

"The notion that Danny Phantom is actually a human with ghost powers instead if an actual ghost made them reevaluate their opinion of him, Valerie." Danny commented.

"Be careful before people start suspecting you're the ghost." Valerie suggested. "Danny _Fenton_. Danny _Phantom_."

"Do you think it's a cartoon like The Impossibles?" Danny disdainfully asked.

"Well, both realities have superheroes but I get the point." Valerie replied. "Who would create an alter ego and name it after their real name?"

"Dr. Strange!" Tucker answered and his friends glared at him.

"He doesn't count since he never hid his face." Valerie argued.

"Point." Tucker replied.

"Excuse us, but we don't want to be late for the next class." Danny said as he and his friends started leaving.

"Okay, Danny." Valerie said.

During lunchtime, Sam was satisfied her ultra-recyclo vegetarian meal was still an option while Tucker was satisfied with the meat. "Sam, when you pushed for a vegetarian meal, couldn't you have asked for something like tofu or vegan cheese?" Danny asked. As much as he hated to agree with Dash Baxter on anything, "grass" seemed to be a proper word to call her meal.

"Too standard." Sam scoffed. "And it's not like the Lunch Lady Ghost will cause trouble since they're serving meat again, unfortunately."

Danny's ghost sense then activated and the Lunch Lady Ghost showed up. "No more vegetables!" She shouted.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you, Sam?" Danny asked. "Now cover me, please."

"What for?" She asked while showing the rest of the now practically empty lunchroom. "Everyone not into your secret already left."

"In that case," Danny said as two rings formed around him. "I'm going ghost."

Danny flew after her and she shot a barrage of ectoplasm coated sausages. "Nice try but I eat those for breakfast." Danny bragged. _'thanks to my parents' recklessness with ectoplasm.' He mentally added._

"Good for you, young man." She said with a polite voice. "Now will you please phase out of the way while I destroy this school's vegetarian meals?"

"No can do, lady." Danny replied.

"In that case, PREPARE FOR SECONDS!" She shouted and shot more sausages. Danny dodged them and Tucker and Sam took advantage of the distraction to shoot the Lunch Lady ghost. "You again?"

"Leave those kids alone, ghost." A new voice demanded and everyone recognized… Mr. Incredible.

"A superhero?" The Lunch Lady Ghost asked in surprise. "Good. I can become more powerful by overshadowing you." She tried but, fortunately, Mr. Incredible was wearing a deflector belt and she got literally shocked. She tried to flee but Mr. Incredible kept holding her until Danny sucked her into a thermos.

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Incredible." Danny said and was about to offer a handshake but then remembered about the older superhero's belt.

"You're welcome, Danny Phantom." Mr. Incredible replied. "Just remember to mention the ghost's name, powers, skills and goals in your report."

Jack and Maddie Fenton then showed up. "Where's the ghost?" Jack asked.

"Inside this thermos, Mr. Fenton." Danny replied as he handed it to his father. "It was the Lunch Lady Ghost again."

"Really?" Jack asked. "Meat was already back into the menu. Why can't she accept it's no longer the only option? She's like Sam on the other half of the coin."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"You not only wanted the vegetarian option in but also initially got the meat one out." Jack argued.

"The teachers just wanted the meat for themselves." Tucker grumbled.

"Unconfirmed rumors, Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancer stated.

Compared to that, the rest of the school day remained uneventful. Afterwards, Danny and Kwan went to DevTech's Amity Park factory and Danny went to see Mr. Deavor as instructed. "Did you want to see me, Sir?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Fenton." Winston said. "I've heard from my lawyer that your parents got a contract with the National Super Agency and you're helping them."

Danny gulped. _'Why would Mr. Incredible let Winston Deavor into it? Is it just so my internship won't clash with my schedule?'_

"Don't worry, Danny." Winston said. "I'm just saying that, if you think your newest activity plus your regular studies will keep you too busy for the internship, feel free to quit. After all, you'll never know when you'll get another chance to meet superheroes like Mr. Incredible."

"You know?" Danny was even more shocked.

"Rick and I have been working together for ages, Phan… I mean Fenton." Winston said with a smile. "I love superheroes! But you may phone your parents first."

One phone call and a few minutes later, a former DevTech intern was at home with his family and friends. "Deavor _knows_ your secret?" Tucker asked in horror. "That explains why he talked you into quitting."

"Yeah, so I can have more free time as Phantom." Danny replied.

"No, Danny." Tucker said. "He did it so you won't be around to find proof of any wrongdoing of his."

"Tucker, the only screenslaver is _Evelyn_ Deavor and she's out of the way." Danny tried to reassure his friend.

Meanwhile, at a Guys in White facility, Agent Alpha was scolding Operatives O and K. "After all the trouble I went through to get this prisoner, you'd better not to mess up like with the Circus Gothica leader, got it?"

"Yes, Sir." Operatives O and K fearfully replied.

"Good." Agent Alpha stated. "Now bring in Evelyn Deavor." He commanded other operatives.

"Couldn't we have hired Dr. Cyrus Bortel instead of going through all of this?" Operative O asked.

"We'd have attracted Kim Possible's attention and we don't want that cheerleading vigilante around ever since she became pals with Danny Phantom." Operative K answered. "And besides, ghosts don't have to worry about the Neuro-Compliance Chips since they're already dead."

Agent Alpha then addressed Evelyn Deavor. "Ms. Deavor, we've picked up pieces of a magical orb that the villain known as Freakshow used to control ghosts for his circus. We tried to use them as he did but we couldn't even affect the Box Ghost. We hope that we can combine them with your screenslaving technology to control ghosts."

"And don't even think about using it on us, Screenslaver." Operative O added. "We wear sunglasses."

"Depending on how well you work, we may recommend you to Cadmus." Agent Alpha said. "They're always looking for ways to keep superheroes in check."

Meanwhile, back in Fentonworks, Danny had just finished writing his report. "Danny, are you really going to play by Government rules like that?" Sam asked with a frown. "Of course, you can't pretend this time didn't happen because Mr. Incredible was there but what's the point otherwise?"

"The point is that the Government is finally accepting me as a hero, Sam." Danny replied.

"You don't see Justice Leaguers filling reports, do you?" Sam asked.

Meanwhile, at the Justice Leaguer watchtower, the Martian Manhunter was scolding Booster Gold. "Your reports are full of exaggerations again. How many times must we have this conversation?"

Danny eventually flew towards Agent Dicker's office. "Here's my report, Agent Dicker, Sir." Danny said after phasing himself in."

"Thank you, Danny Phantom." Agent Dicker replied and then noticed Danny was just staring at him. "Something wrong?"

"To be honest, I kinda expected you to be a little scared by how I showed up." Danny admitted.

"Kid, I've been monitoring the actions of superheroes for decades." Agent Dicker commented. "It takes more than that to faze me."

"I see." Danny nodded. "Goodbye, Agent Dicker." He said and then flew away.

"Rookie Super Agents." Agent Dicker muttered to himself. "Always thinking they must do everything the Super way." Not having anything urgent to do at that moment, he decided to read Danny's report.

Danny then returned home. "So, anyone up to a game?"

"Sorry, son, but we need your help with our equipment." Jack replied. "Tucker, Sam, I'm afraid I can't let you watch it."

"You always let us do it before, Mr. Fenton." Tucker complained.

"Never with stuff bound to non-disclosure agreements with the Government, kids." Maddie replied.

"Stupid Government." Sam muttered.

"Blame Winston Deavor for it." Tucker added. The two teens said goodbye and left.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Ainda não defini como a Sam e o Tucker descobrirão a identidade da Invisigirl.**


	14. The Model Ghost

**Chapter 14: The Model Ghost**

"You can't do this to me!" Sam protested.

"Sammykins, we just want you to watch a fashion show." Her mother Pamela Manson replied. "Is it that wrong?"

"YES!" She shouted.

"Either you go or we'll send you to a boarding school." Her father Jeremy Manson threatened. "Your mother and I were already thinking about doing so anyway to keep you away from ghost attacks and that Fenton kid."

"May I at least choose what to wear?" Sam asked while frowning at the frilly dress her mother was holding for her.

"No." Pamela answered.

"It's already bad enough you're forcing me to go to a place Danny is taking Violet to, do you need to make them see me in _that_?" Sam asked in protest.

"Like the Fenton boy could afford this." Jeremy replied in disbelief. "You're obviously making it up to get out of this but even if the Fentons were really there we wouldn't miss such a rare event as a fashion show in Amity Park."

Meanwhile, Danny was in front of Fentonworks waiting for the Parrs to pick him up. "Son, are you sure you don't want your father and me to go with you?" Maddie asked.

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked. "What if a ghost attacks while all of us are at the show?" _'Or you and Dad make me wish a ghost attacks the show.'_

"Okay, then." Jack replied. "What about you, Jazzypants?"

"I'll be busy working on my college applications, Dad." Jazz answered.

The Parrs finally arrived. "That's my ride." Danny said. "Bye."

"Do they still have their invitations in case they change their minds?" Bob asked after Danny entered the car.

"Yes." Danny answered and grew worried at the possibility of them actually changing their minds.

"Will Edna show any superhero outfits, Dad?" Dash Parr eagerly asked.

"No, Dash." Bob answered. "It'd be too much of a safety risk if it became publicly known she makes those."

"No matter how much she hated seeing me wearing a Galbaki supersuit, it was better than letting Evelyn Deavor know about her." Helen commented.

"Do you mean the dark version of your classic Elastigirl suit, Mrs. Parr?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny." She answered.

Once they arrived, they saw Tucker was already there. "Hi, Tucker." Danny said.

"Hi, Danny. Hi, Violet." His friend replied. "You must be her family."

"And you must be TooFineTucker." Bob replied with a frown. "I hope that, regardless of whatever respect you have for your own girlfriend, you'll respect the fact Violet is dating one of your friends."

"Is this really necessary?" Tucker asked in frustration.

"We've once lived in the same neighborhood as the McKeens." Bob stated.

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"Kari McKeen's family." Violet said. "She's the girl the dating service matched you with back when Danny and I had our first date."

"What a small world." Tucker uneasily commented.

"Just behave yourself and don't ruin the occasion." Bob told Tucker.

"I don't get it." Dash said. "Why would people watch a bunch of women walking around?"

"You'll understand it when you're older, Dash." Bob commented.

"Look!" Tucker said while looking at a table with the Mansons. "That's Sam!"

"Do you know two girls by that name?" Violet asked in confusion.

"No, Vi." Danny answered. "That's the same Sam."

"Really?" Violet remained skeptic. "I find it hard to believe a goth would dress like that."

"Her parents are probably forcing her to." Danny explained.

Having overheard the conversation, Sam lowered her head in frustration. _'I don't blame Violet for not recognizing me.' She thought. 'I'd rather let her thinking it's not me.'_

"Wow!" Pamela said. "Sammykins was telling the truth about the Fenton kid."

"His girlfriend's father must be well connected." Jeremy commented.

The models then showed up. "I already have a girlfriend. I already have a girlfriend." Tucker reminded himself.

"Thinking about how I'd look wearing those dresses?" Violet teasingly asked Danny.

"Actually," Danny's response was interrupted by his ghost sense. "Uh-oh."

A ghost showed up and she didn't look like any Danny ever met before. If not for the fact she's a ghost, she could as well be one of the models.

"Edna Mode, you'll pay for causing my death!" The Model Ghost declared.

"Don't blame me!" Edna fearlessly replied. "I warned you not to make yourself anemic because it wouldn't have made you good enough to be one of my models."

"It was because I was fat." The ghost said.

"I simply had better candidates back then, you crazy ghost." Edna argued.

Furious, the ghost charged towards Edna but the designer quickly drew a ghost weapon and blasted her away.

"I'll take it from here, Miss Mode." Danny Phantom said as he showed up.

"It's none of your business, ghost boy." The Model Ghost said.

"It became my business when you attacked a human." Danny replied and the ghost fled.

"What do we do now?" One of the models asked.

"You and the others ready yourselves for the next collection." Edna said like the interruption wasn't anything extraordinary. "I'll inform the people Danny Phantom already scared the ghost away."

Meanwhile, the Parrs saw Danny taking the battle into the sky and entered their car. They put on their masks and Bob pushed a button that turned his car into the Incredibile. "Dad, how can we get the ghosts?" Dash asked. "We can't fly."

"We'll see it when we catch up with them, Dash." Bob answered.

By the time they do, Danny already made the ghost so exhausted he could suck her into a Fenton Thermos. Everyone eventually returned to the show. "My ghost boy was so magnificent." Paulina said with admiration.

"_Her_ ghost boy?" Violet asked.

"She's just a delusional fan, Vi." Danny reassured her. "Danny Phantom's more likely to be dating Invisigirl."

"I heard that, Fenton." Paulina said with a frown. "You're just jealous because I love Phantom instead of you. Be glad there's someone other than the goth who likes you."

"Again with that?" Danny asked. "That joke is growing old."

"Maybe it's not a joke after all." Violet suggested.

"Vi, you don't know Sam as long as the rest of us so I don't blame you for falling for their joke but she's just a friend." Danny reassured his girlfriend.

"Well, you'd better pretend you don't know me, loser." Paulina said. "I'm not here just to decide which Edna Mode dress to buy but also so she can see I should be one of her super models and then I shouldn't be seen with people like you."

Edna then appeared. "Robert. Helen. Nice to see you again." She commented, shocking Paulina. "If you have time, I'd like to meet you, your kids, and the Fenton boy in private."

"Sure thing, Edna." Bob replied.

As Edna was about to leave, Paulina finally mustered the courage to say. "W-w-w-wait." The shallow cheerleader asked.

"Robert, do you know that girl?" Edna asked.

"We've never been introduced, Edna." Bob answered with a teasing smile.

"In that case." Edna said and resumed leaving.

"Fenton, you must put up a good word with her for me!" Paulina desperately pleaded.

"But I don't know you, Paulina." Danny maliciously replied. "Remember?"

"I'll go on a date with you!" She offered. "In public!"

"I already have a girlfriend, Paulina." Danny stated with a frown. "And you've got a lot of nerve making that offer in front of her."

"Then how about I get some nerds to do your homework like they do for the A-Listers?" Paulina offered.

"Thanks but no thanks." Danny replied.

"I'll go on a date with… your loser friend Foley!" Paulina said.

"You're desperate." Danny said. "He also has a girlfriend."

"Yeah but Dash said she's a geeky loser like him." Paulina argued. "Think of the trade up."

"Before this summer, I'd have accepted." Tucker said as he heard his name being brought up into the conversation. "But I have a girlfriend now and considering your personality, I'd say I'd be trading _down_ if I accepted the deal."

"Why, you…" Paulina was angry and was about to slap Tucker when her mother stopped her. "Paulina Sanchez, you should know better than that. Knowingly trying to score dates with boys who already have girlfriends? Your father and I didn't raise you to behave like that."

"Apologize to them right now." Paulina's father demanded.

"Sorry, guys." Paulina said.

"I don't feel like remaining here anymore." Mr. Sanchez said. "Let's go home."

"But I still haven't bought any new dresses." Paulina protested.

"After this spectacle, you won't." Mr. Sanchez replied. "And we'll have a long talk about nerds doing homework for A-Listers."

'_Serves her right.' Danny, Tucker and Sam thought._

Later on, as the show was over and Danny and the Parrs were about to accept the invitation when the Mansons interrupted them. "Danny, may we go with you?" Jeremy Manson asked. "You know how much we like you being friends with our Samantha."

"Plus, we'd like to talk to Edna Mode about commissioning a dress for our Sammykins." Pamela added.

"You may discuss that after my talk with the Parrs and Daniel Fenton is over." Edna intervened with a no-nonsense tone and led her guests inside a private room.

"I don't get it." Jeremy commented. "What's so special about the Fenton boy?"

'_If only you knew.' Sam thought._

Inside Edna's private room, she was discussing super secrets. "Daniel dahling, your new supersuit is ready. Come to my home to pick it up at your early convenience."

"I don't know where you live, Miss Mode." Danny explained, still unable to believe a top designer who made supersuits for the greatest superhero trinity, other than Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman; and Captain America, Iron Man and Thor, would make one for him.

"Call me Edna or E, dahling." Edna replied with a smile. "And Robert will forward you my address."

"Thank you, E." Danny said.

"You're welcome." Edna replied. "Now, what did Samantha say about working with me?"

_**Flashback begins:**_

"_Danny, while I'd feel honored to help other superheroes, I don't want to be a government tool." Sam replied. "The closest thing I can accept is helping with Iron Man's armor at Stark International."_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Her loss." Edna said with a frown. "So, considering recent events, I've decided to add ghost weaponry to my home defenses. How early can I have a meeting with your parents about that?"

"I may call them right now if you don't mind." Danny offered.

"Not at all, Danny." Edna replied.

Danny then phoned his Mom since he knew his Dad was likely driving the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. _"Danny?"_

"Mom, Edna Mode said she wants an appointment with you to discuss anti-ghost safety option for her house." Danny said.

"_Tell her to meet us at Fentonworks tonight!" Jack quickly replied._

"_Jack, how did you hear Danny?" Maddie asked._

"_Jack Fenton has a good sense of hearing when somebody speaks of ghosts!" Jack proudly bragged._

"I'll tell her the message." Danny said. "Is tonight at Fentonworks okay for you, Edna?"

"Yes, Danny." Edna answered.

"She agreed, Mom." Danny said on the phone.

"_Okay, son." Maddie replied. "Bye bye."_

Afterwards, Danny and the Parrs left the room and the date was eventually concluded. Danny quickly told the news to his friends. "Wow, why couldn't those things happen _before_ this summer?" Tucker asked in frustration. "Think of all the dates we could've secured by having a connection with someone like Edna Mode."

"All the dates _Danny_ could've secured, Tucker." Sam replied. "He'd likely be invited back into the A-List."

"Not worth it, Sam." Danny replied.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): A Sam é muito teimosa. Eles querem todo fantasma que puderem pegar. Nunca pensei nessa comparação antes. Não sei se a usarei.**


	15. Home Security

**Chapter 15: Home Security**

The Fentons were inside the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle and Jack Fenton was driving them towards Edna Mode's mansion in Metroville. "I made it in half the time a bus would!" Jack proudly declared once entering the city limits.

"And twice the danger." Jazz added. "Little brother, what scares you the most? Dad's driving or ghosts?"

"Dad's driving!" Danny answered without hesitation.

Jack then stopped at the entrance to Edna's property. "Do you have an appointment?" A guard on a nearby screen asked.

"I'm Jack Fenton!" Jack answered.

"You're being expected, Mr. Fenton." The guard stated and allowed the Fentons inside.

"I'm glad you came." Edna said once they entered her mansion. She then approached Danny. "Daniel, I know you're anxious for your new supersuit but I'm afraid we'll have to wait until your parents finish installing the anti-ghost security systems, okay?"

"Okay." Danny uneasily replied.

"You're not overcharging my brother for it, are you?" Jazz asked out of concern.

"Stop saying nonsense." Edna demanded. "Now that superheroes are legal again, the National Super Agency resumed paying for their superheroes' suits. And besides, had money been my only motivation to do my work, I wouldn't be even thinking about making new supersuits nowadays."

After saying that, the fashion mogul showed the Fentons around so they'd know what to install and where. They eventually reached a part not meant to be shown to those who didn't know about her work with superheroes. She let herself be analyzed by all security measures already in place to confirm her identity, with the last one being voice id. "Edna Mode." She said and giant weapons came from the ceiling and pointed at the Fentons. "And guests." She added with an annoyed tone and the weapons left.

"I'm starting to think the need for anti-ghost security is just a cover." Maddie whispered to Jack.

"Now, that's the most important place to be protected." Edna stated. "Now, I know I said we'd have to wait but, if you have no objections, I can show Daniel's new outfit now."

"Sure, go ahead." Jack said.

Edna then sat next to a table and instructed Danny to take the other seat. Danny didn't say anything but the size difference made him feel uneasy. She pushed a button and it brought a suit to an area that was separated from her and the Fentons by a transparent glass. "In order to decide what to do other than the basics, I reviewed reports of past battles." She said and pushed another button, causing lightning to hit the suit without harming it. "Just in case you have to face Vlad Masters' barometer again." She stated and pointed at a black domino mask. "That mask is there because every superhero needs something to hide their secret identity. I'm sure you only keep yours because people expect you to be a full ghost with no human form."

"My parents really didn't." Danny commented.

Edna then pushed another button and it subjected the supersuit to a pair of flamethrowers, shocking Danny. "Just showing I've handled the basics, dahling." She explained.

'_I know she'd already given her definition of basics but I didn't see it coming.' Danny thought. 'She's scaring me and I fight ghosts.'_

After she finished with the 'basics', she had a machine turning the new supersuit invisible. "I know you can make any suits you wear invisible with your own power but I've decided to make things easier for you." She said.

"Thank you." Danny replied.

"Don't mention it, dahling." Edna replied. After the tests were over, she placed the supersuit in a case. "Daniel, based on how your powers and original suit work, I suggest you put it on while you are in Phantom mode so it'll vanish with you when you change back into Fenton. If you prefer not to do so, hide it in a secret place in your home no residents, visitors or intruders will ever find. Your suit has a gray tone where the old one is black so people won't think you've just added a domino mask to your suit."

"I think I'll wear it." Danny said. "I'm going ghost." He changed into Phantom and put on the suit. "It doesn't even feel I'm wearing anything over my original Phantom suit."

"Thank you, dahling." Edna said. "Now change back to Daniel Fenton to see what happens."

Danny did so and, as predicted by Edna, the new suit vanished into Danny's white rings. "It works!" Danny commented with a smile.

"Excellent." Edna replied with a smile that scared Danny. "Now, about my security systems…"

Edna and the Fentons spent a lot of time working on it. After they were done, Edna offered them snacks and refreshments. "Thank you." The Fentons said.

"You're welcome…" Edna replied and then noticed some weird wisp coming off Danny's mouth. "What's that?"

"My ghost sense." Danny replied and Skulker showed up. Fortunately, a laser cannon came from the ceiling and pointed at Skulker. "Security Level 4." Edna said and three more cannons showed up. "Fire!" Edna shouted and the cannons blasted Skulker's armor, allowing Danny to suck the tiny blob the real Skulker was made of into a Fenton Thermos.

"Fentons, you're worth every penny." Edna commented.

"Thank you." They replied.

After they were done with it, they went back home. "Next time, you're flying us to our destination." Jazz said.

"Yes, Jazz." Danny replied.

Danny's friends then visited him. "So, did it work?" Tucker asked.

"Yes and it couldn't have happened at a better time since Skulker showed up." Danny answered.

"Did he follow you all the way to Metroville?" Sam asked in surprise. "Or is that Model Ghost the girlfriend he speaks off?"

"I don't think so, Sam." Danny replied. "Unlike that girlfriend, the Model Ghost exists." His thoughts on the matter were interrupted by his ghost sense. "Uh oh."

"I am very real thank you." Ember said as she revealed herself.

"_You_ are Skulker's girlfriend?" Danny asked in shock.

"Did you think he'd rather date one of the ghost girls you dated last summer?" Ember asked in mock anger.

"You dated ghosts?" Sam asked with a mix of shock and anger.

"Priorities, Sam." Tucker replied.

"I'm going ghost." Danny changed into Phantom and surprised everyone around him with his new look.

"Nice look, dipstick." Ember commented. "Is it the work of that fashion stylist you've recently saved?"

"It's a courtesy of the National Super Agency." Danny replied, not actually answering the question. He tried to blast her with one of his beams but she blocked it with a beam from her guitar.

"Nice try but a new suit won't help you against me." Ember bragged.

"No, but _I _will." Maddie replied, revealing her presence, and kicked Ember, allowing Danny to suck her into a Fenton Thermos. "Thanks, Mom." Danny said.

"You're welcome, son." Maddie replied and then frowned. "But we're going to have a talk about you dating ghosts."

After Ember was flushed back into the Ghost Zone, Danny was having an awkward talk with his family and friends. "So, two ghost girls somehow managed to worm their way into the dating service in spite of you saying everyone who entered needed to apply in person?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"The dating service employee Phanty delivered her form to passed out from seeing a ghost so she entered her data herself." Danny explained. "I don't know about Spectra, however."

"You dated Penelope Spectra?" Jazz asked in horror.

"No, Jazz." Danny answered. "It's Spectra Vondergeist."

"Yes, Jazzypants." Jack added. "Why did you think your brother was talking about your school's former therapist when it was quite clear he was talking about a ghost?"

"Actually, Penelope Spectra is a ghost who feeds on people's misery, Dad." Jazz explained. "She tried to kill me during a pep rally to feed on the resulting misery."

"She's lucky to be already dead or I'd kill her." Jack angrily said.

"Me too." Maddie added.

"But what about this Vondergeist girl?" Sam asked.

"She attends a school named Monster High and it turns out that, before she started attending, Penelope Spectra once tried to pull her tricks there." Danny answered.

"Monster High is real?" Sam asked in shock.

"You've heard of it before?" Tucker asked in surprise.

"I'm a goth." Sam explained.

"And what about that other ghost girl?" Maddie asked.

"Phantasma, or Phanty for short, is a ghost girl who attends Miss Grimwood's…"

"Finishing School for Ghouls?" Sam asked.

"Another thing you know because you're a goth?" Danny asked and Sam nodded.

"Danny, did those ghosts harm you?" Maddie asked out of worry.

"No, Mom." Danny answered.

"That's my boy!" Jack proudly exclaimed before Danny completed his answer.

"Not all ghosts are evil." Danny said. "Phanty and Spectra are nice ones. It's Phanty's Dad that worried me."

"I guess not everything changes with death." Jack commented.

"Danny, I think you should tell us about every ghost you know." Maddie said.

"If I do so, it'll take more than a whole day, Mom." Danny explained.

"Start with the one who attacked us at Edna Mode's, son." Jack asked.

"Skulker is the Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed best hunter, Dad." Danny replied. "He wants my pelt because my half-ghost status makes me a rare prey."

"So, has he hunted… Plasmius as well?" Jack asked, struggling to avoid thinking of his old friend as a friend.

"No." Danny frowned. "Plasmius even provided some tech in exchange for Skulker's services."

"What about his girlfriend?" Maddie asked wanting to get Vlad out of that conversation.

"Ember McLain?" Danny replied. "Until know, I didn't know she's Skulker's girlfriend albeit I already knew he had one. She's a punk rocker who wanted people chanting her name to make her more powerful. She and another ghost once teamed up to abduct you and other adults in Amity Park. That was the occasion where we took the ops center to rescue you and you ended up grounding me."

"Do you mean the occasion where I got buns of steel?" Jack asked while still wondering how he got those.

"Must've been the exercise bike the ghosts put you into, Dad." Danny commented.

"Remind me to buy exercise bikes!" Maddie exclaimed and noticed Jack glaring at her. "I mean, tandem bikes so we can go for romantic rides. I love you just the way you are."

"Eewww." The four teens said together.

"Grow up, kids." Jack ordered. "You'll also be like that with your respective better halves. Speaking of them, when will your mother and I meet Antonio?"

"Dad, is that fudge I smell from the kitchen?" Jazz asked and her father quickly left, forgetting about Antonio.

"Nice try, Jazz, but you can't trick me that easily." Maddie glared at Jazz.

"Maddie, the food's infected with ectoplasm again!" Jack called from the kitchen. If not for Maddie's goggles, she'd be seen rolling her eyes.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Artorias (guest): I'm afraid Sam hates being one of those "Stupid self-important stick figures with poofy lips" more than she likes making Paulina mad.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Veremos.**

**Author's Note: My apologies. By mistake, I've sent an unfinished version of Chapter 17 instead of the actual Chapter 15.**


	16. Screenslaver or Ghost Slaver?

**Chapter 16: Screenslaver or Ghost Slaver?**

"Miss Deavor, are you sure this is going to work?" Operative O asked Evelyn Deavor while pointing at a mostly red hypnodisk.

"Technically I won't be certain until it's tested on a ghost but I believe it will." Evelyn nonchalantly answered.

"That can be provided." Operative K replied and produced a box. "Oh, what a beautiful box. It'd be so bad if a ghost stole it."

Evelyn thought Operative K was crazy until she heard someone shouting "Beware!". A ghost in overalls showed up, shocking her. "I am the Box Ghost, master of all things cardboard and square."

"It always works." Operative O commented and then motioned for Evelyn to activate the hypnodisk.

"Hypnodisk activated." Evelyn said and the Box Ghost was under its trance.

"Ghost, sound like a chicken." Operative O commanded and the Box Ghost obeyed him.

"Now a true test." Operative K said. "Ghost, toss that box away."

The Box Ghost did as he was told and that convinced the Guys in White that Evelyn's device worked. "Excellent." They said.

"If that box always works, why did you need me?" Evelyn asked them.

"It only works on that ghost and he's too much of an annoyance and too little of a threat to keep around." Operative O explained.

"Now let's report our success to Agent Alpha." Operative K replied. "Ghost, go away."

Evelyn Deavor was starting to have second thoughts about this deal.

The next day, school was as usual. The new usual caused by the school cameras making it impossible for Dash's gang to get away with bullying. Mr. Lancer was boring students with his lessons when Principal Ishiyama announced that all students should meet at the auditorium.

Unbeknownst to the students, the Guys in White were inside the Principal's office. "Are you happy now?" She asked them with a frown.

"If by happy you mean we won't inspect your tax forms, yes." Operative O answered.

At the auditorium, Team Phantom was shocked upon seeing the Guys in White. Tucker, however, frowned upon recognizing the woman with them and Principal Ishiyama. "Screenslaver?"

"What?" Practically everyone looked at him.

"Guys, that's Evelyn Deavor a.k.a. the Screenslaver." Tucker said. "Did you hypnotize your way out of prison?"

"Mr. Foley, the Guys in White made a deal to shorten her sentence in exchange for her help with their mission to protect us from ghosts." Principal Ishiyama answered, prompting Team Phantom to gulp.

"Ms. Deavor, unveil the device." Operative K said and Evelyn obeyed him. "With this device, we can control every ghost we find and we'll prove it by revealing which one of you is the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom."

"Is he one of the jocks?" Paulina excitedly asked.

"No way!" Another student replied. "He's too nice to be any of them."

"Shut up." Dash ordered.

"Anyway, we're ready to use the device." Operative O stated. "Miss Deavor, activate the hypnodisk."

"Not so fast." Someone said and everyone looked at a man who suddenly showed up. While they were distracted. Dash (the young Super) disassembled the device. He avoided being screenslaved by wearing sunglasses over his domino mask.

"Look!" Tucker said. "A Super!" Tucker was wearing sunglasses he was secretly carrying ever since Winston Deavor first set foot in Amity Park. He also handed some to his friends since was that worried about the Deavors.

"Agent Dicker of the National Super Agency? How dare you interfere with Government action?" Operative K asked.

"How dare _you_ compromise the identity of one of my agents?" Rick asked back with a frown. "Your organization was warned about Danny Phantom being off-limits to you and answerable to us."

"You're a fool for trusting a ghost." Operative O said and Valerie nodded.

"And you're even bigger fools for defying orders." Rick replied. "You'll be lucky if you're only fired."

"Will you arrest us?" Operative K arrogantly asked.

"I won't but _they_ will." Rick answered as he pointed at Agent Alpha and other Guys in White.

"Guys in White, Operatives O and K went rogue." Agent Alpha declared. "Arrest them!"

"Not so fast." Evelyn declared and pushed a button. A screen with her regular screenslaver tech showed up. "Students, remove their sunglasses.

Somehow, the screen short-circuited before the students responded to her command and a new Super revealed himself. "Helectrix?" Tucker excitedly ask. "Can I have your autograph? Will you recharge my PDA?"

"Not now, Tucker." Sam scolded her technology obsessed friend.

"Evelyn Deavor, you violated our agreement." Agent Alpha declared. "Surrender yourself."

"You'll never catch me alive!" Evelyn shouted and started running away only to get caught by a stretchy arm that flung her back into the Guys in White. "Elastigirl?"

"Why did all of you Super guys here?" Operative O asked.

"Your little operation regarding Evelyn Deavor made us suspicious you'd try something like this." Elastigirl explained. "Did you really think you could get away with brainwashing these students?"

"It's all Danny Phantom's fault!" Operative K replied.

"Can't you just erase their memories like you do to those who discover Supers' identities?" Operative O asked Rick with a pleading tone.

"No comments." Rick replied. Publicly, he'd neither confirm nor deny he did those things to protect Supers' identities.

"In name of the Guys in White, I apologize for these rogue agents' actions." Agent Alpha humbly announced.

"You'll be hearing from our parents' lawyers." Paulina declared.

That development was so stressing Principal Ishiyama decided to end the school day earlier. All students cheered, especially those who had tests that were cancelled or delayed because of that.

The cheerleaders decided to use the extra time to practice their cheer routines. "Let's do our usual routine." Paulina said.

"Forget it, loser." Star replied with a frown. "You're no longer the head cheerleader, remember?"

"Come on." Paulina pleaded. "You still cannot be that upset with me for mentioning the A-List's homework scheme in front of adults."

"Yes, we can." Star and the other cheerleaders replied. "You're lucky for still being in the squad even if you're no longer an A-Lister." Star added.

"It was for Edna Mode!" Paulina pleaded. "Doesn't it count?"

"No!" Star answered.

"Someday, I'll get Danny Phantom to date me and then I'll be on the top of the A-List." Paulina declared.

"When pigs fly." Star said.

Meanwhile, Danny and his friends were walking away from Casper High. "Danny, I'm going to watch a poetry session." Sam said. "Will you come with me? You and Tucker, of course."

"Sorry, Sam." Danny replied. "I'm going to the bus station to pick up Violet for another date."

"Violet." Sam frowned. "Her again."

"Sam, what's your problem with Violet?" Danny asked.

"The fact she's not Sam." Tucker answered with a laugh.

"That's not funny, Tucker." Danny said.

"Not to you, clueless." Tucker replied.

"Shut up, Tucker!" Sam shouted.

"Bye, guys." Danny said as he left. "And stop with the bad taste joke, Tucker."

"Sam, if you're not going to tell him, you might as well stop being hostile to Violet." Tucker said.

"Tell him what, Tucker?" Sam asked in defiance.

"That you love him." Tucker answered and started to run.

"I'll get you for this, Tucker." Sam ran after him.

To Danny's relief, he arrived at the station before Violet's bus. "Violet!" He exclaimed upon seeing his girlfriend getting out of a bus. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes, Danny." She answered. "Are we too late for the movie?"

"No but, if you're in a hurry, I know a fast way to reach the movie theater." Danny offered with a wink.

"I cannot be seen flying with Danny Phantom." Violet whispered to him.

"Invisibility." Danny whispered back.

"Danny, you remember I cannot expand my invisibility to civilian clothes, don't you?" Violet asked.

"Yes, but I can expand mine." Danny explained.

"Alright but don't you dare use it on _my_ clothes whenever _I _am not invisible." Violet threatened him.

"OK." Danny replied. One invisible flight later, they were in an alley and became visible again. "I've never been invisible on someone else's power before." Violet commented.

To Violet's amusement, Danny bought tickets for a superhero movie. "Is that a joke?" She asked.

"I like superhero movies and I'm no less of a superhero than you are." Danny argued, proud of his wording.

"Okay." She replied and they watched the movie.

"Could you believe a villain willing to kill the hero would stop to give a speech and allow the hero to escape?" Danny asked.

"If my parents' tales are anything to go by, it happens more often than you think, Danny." Violet answered.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sorry." Violet sarcastically replied. "I thought I was talking to someone who knew a master of long-winded speeches."

"Touché." Danny said after remembering Technus.

"So, what do we do now?" Violet asked her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Evelyn Deavor and the two former Guys in White were sharing a cell. "Deavor, all of this is your fault." Former Operative O said.

"You and K defy Agent Alpha's orders and that's somehow my fault?" Evelyn asked. "You're even more immature than my brother."

"Considering how each one of you reacted to your parents' deaths, you're in no position to criticize your brother." Former Operative K argued.

"Quiet!" A new voice demanded.

"You?" The two former Guys in White asked upon recognizing the voice's owner.

"Do you guys know her?" Evelyn asked.

"Evelyn Deavor, I'm Amanda Waller, head of Project Cadmus." The newcomer introduced herself. "In spite of your latest failure, you can be useful for the purpose of keeping superpowered people under control."

"Yes!" Former Operatives O and K high-fived each other.

"Oh, right, the both of you might be useful as well." Waller dismissively added.

Back with Danny and Violet, they were returning to the bus station when a ghost appeared in front of them. "Is she a fangirl of yours?" Violet asked. "Or a fanghoul?"

"You know he's…" The newly arrived ghost weakly asked. "Good. That means I can do this." She said and two white rings formed around her, revealing her human form.

"Danny?"

"Explanations later, Vi." Danny said as he picked up his cell phone. "Dani needs help."

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Valeu. Presumindo que nenhum outro acidente aconteça, não saberá antes que o Capítulo 17 esteja terminado e seja postado. Quanto à Sam sentindo ciúme, acho mais provável que isso aconteça com relação à Violeta caso ela descubra que a namorada do Danny é a Invisigirl.**

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be a complete version of the one I posted by mistake instead of Chapter 15.**


	17. Clones and Doctors

**Chapter 17: Clones and Doctors**

Jack and Maddie Fenton were working on another invention when Jack's cell phone rang. "Danny?"

"_Dad, I have no time to explain but I need you or Mom to pick us up near the bus station!" Danny desperately said._

"Alright, son." Jack said and ended the call. "Maddie, our son needs help! Bring the emergency ham!"

Meanwhile, Danny, Dani and Violet were waiting for the help to arrive. "So, is there enough time to explain while we wait?"

"Knowing how my Dad drives, probably not but I'll try anyway." Danny answered. "Long story short, the fruitloop was so upset I wouldn't become his son he decided to clone me."

"What? A clone?" Violet asked in shock. "If she's supposed to be your clone, why isn't she a… 'he'?"

"Beats me." Danny said. "I only know that, unlike the other clones, she actually lived more than one week and could think of something more than "obey father"."

"And he gave her a variation of your name?" Violet asked and then sarcastically added. "How original."

The Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle quickly arrived. "Where's the ghost?" Jack asked while holding a bazooka, making the super teens and Dani worried for their safety.

"This girl needs your help." Danny pleaded.

His Mom then revealed herself. "Why does she need… is that _ectoplasm_ oozing from her?" She asked in horror.

"Please, unless you've brought ecto-dejecto with you, she needs to be taken to Fentonworks!" Danny pleaded.

"Alright but we'll be talking later." Maddie sternly talked.

Jack then frowned and looked at the bench Dani was resting on. "Nobody touches this bench until it's decontaminated!" He shouted and collected a sample. "Maddie, bring the Fenton Foamer!"

One decontamination later, all of them went back to Fentonworks, with Maddie driving that time. "Son, is she a half-ghost like…" Jack tried to ask but then remembered he didn't know if Dani knew his secret.

"Yes, Dad." Danny answered.

"But how did you get close enough to a Ghost Portal to gain ghost powers?" Jack asked the young girl.

"May I?" Dani weakly asked while looking at Danny, who nodded. "I'm his clone."

"What?" Jack and Maddie asked in shock.

"Since I wouldn't agree to be his son, Plasmius decided to clone me." Danny told his parents.

If not for the pressing matter of trying to save Dani's life, Jack and Maddie would have asked how their _son_ ended up with a _female_ clone. Once they arrived home, they strapped Dani to a table and Maddie injected ecto-dejecto inside Dani's system.

Dani soon recovered. "Yeah! I'm stable again!"

"Hopefully the effect will last longer than when it was sprayed on." Jack commented. "Right, son?"

"I hope so, Dad." Danny replied and then realized what his father had just said. "What? Dad, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Danny, if some non-character-related thing about ghosts can be true, I can understand it." Jack said with a firm tone. "You were too quick to think of ecto-dejecto considering we haven't been speaking of it in a while and I recall a vial being misplaced. You used it to stabilize her in the past, didn't you?"

"Yes." Seeing no alternative, Danny confessed.

"Young man, your father and I will be discussing this behavior later." Maddie scolded her son. "Back then, Jack and I briefly thought Danny Phantom stole the vial but, as time passed without any news of your ghostly alter ego becoming noticeably stronger or weaker, we eventually forgot about it until now."

"May I go now?" Dani asked, not wanting to intrude on a family moment.

"I don't know where you live, miss…" Maddie replied.

"Danielle Fenton." Dani answered. "Dani with an I."

"Ugh." Maddie groaned. "Couldn't Plasmius at least be more original? As for your question, I suggest you don't go too far since we don't know how long it'll take until you'll need more ecto-dejecto and even then it's possible it'll eventually stop working on you."

Dani frowned. "Plasmius said he needed a sample of Danny's mid-morph DNA to be able to stabilize me for good but he just wanted his idea of a perfect son and didn't care about me."

"We could consult Dr. Sunbright." Violet suggested.

Danny winced. He only let himself be examined by Dr. Sunbright because the Incredibles told him he's their doctor as well.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Dani asked Violet.

"I'm Danny's girlfriend Violet Parr." Violet answered and offered her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"Girlfriend?" Dani asked in confusion. "What happened to the goth girl?"

"Sam and I are just friends, Dani." Danny replied.

"Clueless." Dani muttered and Danny's parents silently agreed.

Jazz then walked in. "Is there anything wrong with Danny?" She asked and then noticed the female halfa. "What's going on?" She asked in shock.

Reluctantly, Danny explained about Dani being his clone and that Vlad created her as part of a plan to have a perfect son. "And you trust her in spite of her being Vlad's creation?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, Jazz." Danny answered.

Jazz then reluctantly approached Dani. "So, are you our little sister or something like that?" She asked in curiosity.

"I'm more like your first cousin once removed but that's just a cover up from when Danny didn't know I'm his clone." Dani explained.

"So, do you have a home?" Maddie asked out of concern. "Where're you living?"

"The world is my home." Dani proudly declared and then her stomach grumbled.

"But three meals a day would help you." Maddie commented. "Would you like something?"

"Fudge!" Dani exclaimed.

"Sorry but I already ate the last fudge we bought." Jack said.

"Dad, that fudge was bought two hours ago." Jazz pleaded.

"Your point?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Jazz replied upon remembering how much Jack loved fudge.

"I'll bring something more nutritious but honestly, you need an actual home." Maddie stated.

"We'll probably need Agent Dicker to handle the paperwork." Jack said.

"Who?" Dani asked.

"The Head of the National Super Agency, Dani." Danny explained.

"Can we trust him, Danny?" Dani asked.

"He knows my secret and I'm okay with it." Danny said, comforting his "cousin".

Later on, the Fentons (newest addition included) were discussing the matter with Rick Dicker. "Danny Phantom, are you willing to be responsible for her?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Agent Dicker." Danny solemnly answered.

"In that case, I'll provide papers to make her a legal Fenton." Rick said. "Now take her to Dr. Sunbright for a medical examination and don't let her know any Supers' identities without their consent."

"Yes, Sir." Danny replied.

The Fentons then took Danielle to a waiting room where they found Elastigirl and her children. "Elastigirl?" Maddie asked in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Elastigirl answered. "We're just here for a routine check-up. What about you?"

'_Wow.' Dani thought while jaw-dropped. 'The Fentons have that kind of friendship with the Incredibles!'_

"Dani here is having her first check-up with Dr. Sunbright, Elastigirl." Maddie answered.

"Is that the clone Invisigirl told us about?" Dash asked.

"How did Invisigirl know about me?" Dani asked in reply.

Invisigirl then approached Danny. "Can we tell her?" She whispered.

"If it's okay with you…" Danny replied.

Invisigirl then approached Dani and briefly removed her mask. "Vio…"

"_Invisigirl_!" Violet insisted after putting her mask back on. "I have a secret identity to maintain."

"Alright." Dani agreed and then addressed Danny. "So, that's why you chose her?"

"Actually, Invisigirl and I started dating as our civilian selves without knowing each other's secret, Dani." Danny explained.

"So, how did your friends react?" Dani asked.

"They don't know I'm dating a superheroine." Danny explained.

Mr. Incredible then showed up. "Good news!" He announced. "Doc gave me a clean bill of health!" He then noticed Danielle. "You must be here for your first check-up." He commented.

"Next." Doc Sunbright called.

"It's me!" Dani replied.

"Danielle Phantom?" Sunbright asked.

"It's Dani with an I but yes, it's me." She answered.

"Come in, bubbeleh." He asked her.

"Did he call her 'bubbeleh'?" Danny asked after Dani and the doctor entered. "Sam once told me it was a Yiddish word used as a term of endearment towards older female relatives and means "little grandma"."

"True but Dr. Sunbright uses this word with everyone." Invisigirl explained. "Don't let this quirk worry you. My family's been trusting him before I was even born."

"Okay." Danny replied. "So, what do we do while we wait?"

"You could read one of these magazines." Jack suggested. "Sure, Dr. Sunbright might be a doctor for superheroes but he's still a doctor."

Motivated by his desire to become an astronaut, Danny picked a magazine with a story on Middleton Space Center. While he expected a story about space travel, it was actually about Kim Possible saving the center from one of her enemies. _'Well, considering Sunbright's regular patients, I suppose it's no wonder he'd keep tales of heroism.' Danny thought._

"Why would Dr. Sunbright keep a fashion magazine?" Jazz asked.

"It must be because of his kinship to Edna Mode." Mr. Incredible suggested. The Fentons were surprised but eventually decided his size should've clued them.

Danny's cell phone than rang. "Sam?"

"_Danny, where are you?" Sam asked with a frown. "Tucker and I are in front of your house but nobody answers."_

"Do you remember my first cousin once removed?" Danny asked and Sam understood he was talking about Dani. "Well, I'll tell the details later but we're okay for now."

Eventually, Dani came out. "Are you okay?" Danny asked his clone.

"Well, Doc collected samples from my human form and from my ghostly one and said my particular 'case' is novelty to him." Dani explained.

"Bubbelehs, I need your contact numbers so I can call when I have the results." Doc Sunbright told Jack and Maddie. "Afterwards, all of you are free to go."

After the Fentons gave contact information, they went back home. "Does he always drive like that?" Dani asked after seeing her (admittedly short) life flash before her eyes.

"Believe me, little sister." Jazz commented. "You don't know the half of it."

"Little sister?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Well, Mom and Dad adopted you after you lost your parents in that accident." Danny replied, reminding Dani of the cover story Rick made up for them.

"Couldn't Dicker come up with better names than Herb and Judy for my parents?" Dani moaned.

"He was still more original than Plasmius was when he named you after my son." Maddie commented. "Yes, I know you're supposed to be his clone but still…"

"I still think he took the idea from a cartoon." Dani replied.

"You're just upset he's assigned you a tutor for 'remedial classes'." Danny teased her.

"Danny!" The Fentons heard Danny's friends Tucker and Sam calling. "Is everything okay?" They asked.

"Tucker, Sam, meet our newest Fenton, Danielle Fenton!" Jack proudly said.

"We already met." Sam bluntly said.

"Well, let's get inside for details." Maddie invited them.

"Let me get this straight," Sam said after everyone entered Fentonworks. "All of you know she's a clone of Danny's created by Plasmius and are okay with it?"

"Yes." Jack and Maddie answered.

"I'm still upset Danny kept her hidden for this long." Jazz commented. "I've always wanted a little sister."

"Don't let Desiree hear it or she'll turn Danny into a girl." Tucker joked.

"Tucker Foley, that's even worse than joking about the idea of Sam wanting to be more than friends with me." Danny scolded his friend.

"Do you think she doesn't?" Dani asked in shock. "Wow, you're clueless."

"I won't believe it unless Sam herself admits and, even if she does, I hope she'll understand we can't be more than friends now that I've found love with Violet." Danny replied.

"Don't mind these jokers, Danny." Sam replied, still in denial. "So, what happens to Dani?"

"The National Super Agency will send a tutor so her education level will reach her official age." Danny explained.

"Do you need someone to give computer lessons?" Tucker eagerly asked and everyone stared at him. "What? No matter their powers, those Supers need a tech expert, right?"

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Provavelmente o próprio Projeto Cadmus mas nem eu tenho certeza.  
**  
**Answer to Chester A Bum (Guest): Thank you very much. It wouldn't be the first time O and K make that kind of blunder ****Yes, it was in Danny and Alex that Violet already met Dani****.**


End file.
